Shugo Chara! Lala's story!
by Bunbun Bonbon
Summary: When Lala visits Japan to see her god sister Amu,things start to take turns. someone's tampering with the balance in the world of Chara's. It's up to Lala to fix things. But how will it end for her?
1. Lala Arrives in Japan

Bunbun Bonbon-Hey, hope you guys enjoy the story! It's a twist off Shugo Chara. New plot same characters except there's one new girl. Yup you guessed it everyone meet Lala Mitsuki!

Disclaimer- Bunbun Bonbon does not own Shugo Chara!

Chapter One

Lala arrives in Japan

(in this story Amu, Lala, and the gang are fifteen, ikuto and kukai are sixteen, and utau is fifteen)

Amu and Lala's last IM conversation-

Lala-AMU!

Amu-LALA!

Lala-Great news lol

Amu-what?

Lala-I'm coming to visit Japan!^_^

Amu-YAY cant wait to finally hangout! ill finally be able to introduce you to my other friends with charas!

Lala-you're telling me lol heidi, gina, tina, and mina have been bugging me about meeting ran, miki, su, and dia. hell im having a hard time with them now...mina's fighting with heidi about what cat nip is best...ug i told them to get over it.

Amu-yea i know right? yoru tried getting me to buy some for him while me, yaya, rima, and ikuto were hanging out at the mall. kusu kusu and ran were cracking on him for a while.

Lala-ahahahahaha too funny. well anyway yea i got permission to go and all but i dont know about any hotels in your area.

Amu-why dont you come stay at my place? my parents would be fine with it.

Lala-really?

Amu-why not?

Lala-yayz! hey gotta go ill ttyl kay?

Amu- fine by me. hey when are you coming and for how long?

Lala-oh yea sorry i actually should've said this before but im staying for six months and ill be going in April...which is next month. im actually going to attend school there too for a little while...soo yea.

Amu- -_- are you kidding me?...thats awesome!

Lala- phew... thanx and like i said i gotta run.

Amu- alright catcha later.

(_Lala is now offline_)

Lala's POV

I'm Lala Mitsuki. I have very dark brown (so dark it looks black) straight hair that just brushes my shoulders, I'm five foot four, honey eyes, and have carmel toned skin. I'm part Japanese and Cayuga Native American. Mom always says that I take more on her side (the Japanese side) personality and look wise. The only difference between me and my mother is that she has very light skin. I live in California and I've known Amu since I was four. Her mother and my mother are best friends and when my mom moved to America it was to go to school in New York, where she met my dad, and then said that she wanted to move closer to home so we moved to California where she invited Amu's family over to visit. Amu is my god sister (some people say that the only way you can tell us apart is by the color of our skin and hair), we haven't seen each other in person in eleven years so my mom wanted my stay to last extra-long. I'm fluent in Japanese so I'll be fine with learning there.

Four Weeks Later

I'll be landing in Japan in a few minutes. I have four Shugo Charas. Two are my would-be-selves, my other two charas are guardians to the gate of another realm where they are responsible for looking after the shugo charas who cannot exist in this world because their carriers are either dead or have fulfilled themselves and don't need their charas anymore. It's also where dreams and nightmares are born and kept. If anything were to happen to it the entire world wouldn't be able to dream or feel anything. In fact anyone who has gate guardians is sworn by blood and oath to protect it at any cost, even the life of that guardian. There is only one gate guardian allowed at a time. I protect the Dream Realm and Nightmare Realm, the two sections that are beyond the main gate. I am the only one who can protect it because I am the only guardian.

Heidi was the first chara that hatched. She wears a black turtle neck sleeveless belly shirt with a silver cross on the chest along with a matching black skirt lined in purple. She's part cat so she has purple paws for hands and feet, purple cat ears, and a long purple tail. She has really long straight black hair with purple streaks and her eyes match the color of her ears and tails. She's one of my would-be-selves. She's lazy at times and she's really opinionative. But she's quite the smart ass which makes her the mastermind behind the mischief my charas create.

Gina was the second chara that hatched. She wears a light blue strapless belly shirt under a cardigan with a black skirt that easily waves at the bottom, blue shoes, and black laced fingerless gloves. She's got shoulder length curly brown hair that's clipped on the side with a black bow decorated with a little skull in it and really deep blue eyes. She's the rocker within me, my other would-be-self. She's really mellow and has a great sense in fashion and music but she can rock out when the time calls for it. The only color she discriminates against is pink (which is very okay with me}. She also gives good advice so that makes her the go to person...even though sometimes she's persuasive enough to get me to go along with Heidi's plans.

Tina was the third egg to hatch. Though she didn't hatch from my feelings, no, she was hatched through my destiny as a guardian. She's the responsible one in the group. She has semi long really light brown hair with bangs that's twisted into a pony tail and decorated with a snowflake clip. She has pale gold eyes. She wears a pale blue one sleeve shirt that's rimmed with gold and a matching skirt. She has white wings and blue shoes. She's the guardian that lets me enter the Dream Realm. There are two types of charas: light and dark. But the names are given because of the realm they come from not because one is evil and one is good. Light charas can only enter the Dream Realm and only if they are: passed on, not needed, or a guardian. Dark charas can only enter the Nightmare Realm and only if they are: passed on, not needed, or a guardian.

Mina was the last egg to hatch. She's the party animal of the group. She's also part cat like Heidi but she doesn't have paws for hands and feet. She has a black cat tail, black cat ears, black wings, and messy short black hair that's always loose and clipped with a crescent moon shaped hair clippie. She has emerald green eyes. Her outfit is a lot like Tina's except her shirt and skirt are black and her shirt is more like a tank top strap instead of a sleeve and slightly ripped. Mina has to always be right...but she can admit she's wrong when she's been proven defeat. She's super intuitive; she senses things far more quickly than most charas would. If something's wrong she's the first one to notice. She won't sleep until its dawn and there's been a real party thrown {a bad habit I picked up on thanks to her}. She's also the reason why I can enter the Nightmare Realm.

The flight attendant has given us the cue to start leaving the plane. I grab my carry-on bags and the little black and blue box with my charas inside and leave the aisle. They've been asleep for quite a while. I wonder if I should wake them up...then again knowing Mina...Oh god no, no never mind the thought. Anything is better than Mina throwing a fit. I look for my luggage in the retrieval area and move on to where people wait for the people they're taking home. i looked all over for Amu and her mom, when finally i found my pink haired friend. "AMU!"

"LALA!", Amu ran over to me. She was wearing a pink and black shirt under an overall dress with knee high striped socks and black shoes. I was wearing a light blue shirt with a black lacey skirt and knee high black strappy boots. Her mother gave me a hug and offered to buy us some lunch. I thought about it for a second and realized that I really am hungry. I didn't eat the entire flight..crap that must mean that when my charas wake they'll be starving...oh god Gina...damn it why was it only me who had to be stuck with charas who throw fits over not getting their way...I'm going to have to wake them up...fml. "Lala, is everything alight?" Amu whispered to me as we walked.

"Yeah it's just…Umm Gina, Heidi, Tina and Mina have really short tempers when it comes to certain things. Mina doesn't like being woken up and Gina is really irritable when she's hungry. you don't wanna see them angry...it's terrible." I whispered back as we traveled in the car. Amu giggled a bit.

"At least you're not like that...are you? Hmmmm now that I think about it...I do remember that one time when we were kids that you pushed some kid down the slide because you wanted to go next..." Amu looked like she was pondering that thought.

"Hey if you remember correctly it was also because he took my juice box. I mean who does that?" I retorted. We stop in front of a sushi shop and Amu's mom parks the car. It's a very old shop with worn out wood floors. There are six tables (all of which were empty) and they're aligned so that there are three on each side as soon as you walk in. the main counter is on the other side facing the door.

"Lala, your mother and i used to come here all the time as kids. Well maybe not all the time because your mom's favorite food is chicken teriyaki but we frequented here." Amu's mom started smiling at the memory of her and my mom. I ordered a few spicy tuna rolls and then a couple California rolls. I'm just about to take a bite out of a soy sauce soaked tuna roll... _Pop! Pop! Pop! _... Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia came out of Amu's bag and scatter around my little box like purse. Tina, Heidi, and Gina came out. CRAP! Gina was the first to spot the food...hehe I prepared myself. California rolls are their favorite. Gina started chomping down, Heidi and Tina following her lead after saying hi and giving hugs to Amu's charas, which left me to wake up Mina. I opened the lid to my little carrier and tapped on the little white, gold, and black laced egg. Mina popped out of her egg with the only growl.

"WHO WOKE ME UP!" Mina fisted her little palms until she really took a good look around and she saw here we were. Amu had a ghost face on and we all sweat dropped, except for Amu's mom of course because she hadn't the slightest clue of what was going on. "Ahhehehehehe...woops sorry". She had on a really embarrassed face. Amu and i started howling up a storm. Amu's mom was really baffled now. The charas were all getting along. Miki and Gina were talking about fashion and music. Tina and Dia were talking about how they had to assume the leadership role when it came to certain things like fights among themselves. Ran, Heidi, Su, and Mina were talking about ways to get people to tell you things or how to pull really funny pranks on people without harming the person and gossip.

Amu's mom drove us home after that and I started settling in. I was enrolled into Seiyo Academy High as a freshman and school starts in less than week so Amu told me about the uniforms and stuff. I unpack my stuff in Amu's room since I'm staying there for my visit. Her room is nice. i brought my own little dresser that was small enough to fit in my suit case but big enough for all my clothes. The only things i had a problem packing were all my shoes, my cello, my guitar and my violin. I know I'm extremely musical but hey i have a lot of spare time. Hmm i don't want to take up all the space in Amu's room though...where should i put them?

"Amu? Where should I throw all my instruments?" I ask while strapping the violin case to my back.

"Hmm you can put your violin in the closet if you want. The guitar can be put up in the corner near my desk. But the cello is going to have to stay in living room."

"Are you sure it's alright for me to put it there?"

"Relax, it's totally fine." Amu rested her hand on my shoulder. "Don't be so uptight. Loosen up a little bit we're like family."

4:00 Am-Lala's dream

"MOM~!" I scream in agony, her broken and bloody body in front of me. She took the blow for me. "NOOOOO!" I cry. The pain cutting deep within me like razors. My white dress stained in crimson liquid. Another scream broke the silence. This time it was higher pitched. I looked down to see that now I was swimming in my own blood. A silver blade protruding from my stomach. The shriek was my own. I fall to the ground with a thud. The warmness of my body starting to fade until I'm left with nothing but harsh breathing and the unbearable sting, the last seconds of my life. And I only saw the silhouette of the culprit that did this to me. The only things recognizable were the long blade used to strike me and that it was a girl who did it.

4:30 Am-Reality Lala's POV

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I sit straight up on the temporary air mattress. I'm breathing heavily. Quickly I throw off the covers and search my body of any blood or wounds or scars. i sigh. "Good it was only a dream." Amu was sitting up straight in bed too. The chara were all together except for Mina who was sitting next to me. The next thing I knew Ami and Amu's parents stormed into the room. Amu's dad had a bat and her mom had giant pan, both were ready to strike.

"What's wrong?" Amu's mom asked. she sounded concerned and not angry.

"I' m-I-I had a really bad nightmare." I stuttered. "I'm sorry."

"Oh..." looking relived, she put the huge pan down. "It's you're first night here. It's understandable, we'll talk in the morning before you guys leave." i turn to Amu confused.

"We're leaving tomorrow?"

"Thanks mom it was a surprise." She flashed a sleepy grin and lay back down. Her parents leave. She sighs. "We're going to go meet Ikuto, Utau, Kukai, Rima, Naghiko, Yaya, and Tadase tomorrow. Kairi couldn't make it so you'll meet him another time."

"Oh...Night."

"Night." Amu and the charas fell right back to sleep except for Mina.

"You sense it too don't you?" I whispered.

"Something's wrong. It's coming from beyond the gate; you might need to prepare for a fight like you've never seen before." Mina had a grim expression. Oh no.

**Bunbun Bonbon-Hope you liked it! I'll try to upload at least once a week and starting next chapter Lala gets her input in the beginning of each chapter. Sorry if it's not that great. It's my first story feel free to review!**


	2. Tricky Tricky Something's Not Right

**Bunbun Bonbon- Well guys time for another chapter. Now introducing miss Lala Mitsuki!**

**Lala-Hey people! So excited! **

**Bunbun Bonbon- And you should be because i have some exciting crap going on.**

**Lala- You're just lucky that people actually wanted to read this far.**

**Bunbun Bonbon- Um excuse me missy? Remember if i wanted you to get hit by a truck all i have to do is write it.**

**Lala- Anger issues~**

**Bunbun Bonbon- WHAT?**

**Lala-noooooothing**

**Bunbun Bonbon- ohh i'll show you anger issues my a-**

**Lala-(interupts)OKAAAAY! disclaimer time! hurry! O_O**

**Disclaimer- Bunbun Bonbon does not own Shugo Chara!**

ChApTeR tWo

_Tricky Tricky Something's Not Right_

Amu's POV-

I was awakened by Lala's terrible scream last night. I wonder what her dream was about. I saw her fall asleep first after 12:30AM and Mina was still awake. She looked peaceful. Actually she looked really deep in her sleep. I fell asleep after. Then a terrible cry followed by the rushing of my parents. Now here I am laying on my bed. It's morning and Lala still has her eyes closed. The chara's started getting up, Tina and Dia were the first ones up. The others started to wake up too. Mina is the only one still asleep. Well I'm not going to be the one to wake her up based on what happened in the shop yesterday. Heh! Oh well I guess I should tell one the charas to do it...now who will be the unlucky winner? Su is too soft, Dia hasn't done anything, now it's down to two. Ran has been surprisingly good so that just leaves-

"Miki, wake Mina up since Lala's asleep", I say as I sit up and yawn.

"EEEh Su! You do it!", Miki says obviously contemplating on the consequences.

"Neh! Heidi you wake her up!desu~", Su hid behind Ran.

"No need to worry I got it." , Lala groaned as she got up. Did we wake her up? Hmmm. "No, don't worry about it you didn't wake me up I've been up all this time." EHHH! CAN SHE READ MINDS! I'm alittle shocked. "No i can't read your mind." Gahhhhhhh, that did it. I took a good look at her. There were dark circles around her eyes, so dark that she'd look dead if it weren't for everything else on her signifying that she was okay. She tapped on Mina's egg.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!", MIna bursted out of her egg with a mighty fury.

"Pipe it MIna.", Lala yawned. She slipped on her black slippers and slumped her way on into the bathroom. The Charas and I all sweat dropped. It was unexpected. I look at the time on my clock. GAAAAH! It's already 11:00 we were supposed to meet the others at 12:30!. Calm down Amu, calm down! I start pacing back and forth almost tripping on the air mattress. Lala came back into the room in thirty minutes all dressed and ready to go. She had on a baby purple shoulderless top with a black tank under, a black and baby purple striped mini skirt, and a black hair clip in the shape of a heart on the side of her hair. Our mothers have the same style. She went through her little travel dresser and pulled out a little carrier that was baby purple and black. The dark circles were still around her half closed eyes.

"Hey are you allright? You look really tired.", I asked. "You wanna talk about what happened last night?"

"No-" she was interrupted by a stretch and a yawn and continued,"-no I'm fine, just tired. Why don't you go take a shower and stuff while I cook up some breakfast and appology cakes for being late because I have a feeling that we will be."

"Okay that sounds good. Remember my mom wanted to talk to you about what happened last night. She gets worried so you should just tell her what you feel."

"Okay I'll remember that.", she yawned again. I went to go take a shower. I sincerely hope she's alright.

Lala's POV-

Amu closed the door behind her with her charas and I finally gave into my exhaustion. I let my body give and held onto the dresser for support. Heidi , Gina, Tina, and Mina all with worried faces. I go downstairs and talk with Amu's mom. I tell her that my nightmare had nothing to do with me being uncomfortable which is true. She still looked worried. She reminded me a lot of my mom. "Honey are you sure it's nothing?", she asked while sipping a cup of tea. Ami and her dad went out so it was just us plus Amu ,who was in the shower.

"Yeah it was just some random dream.", I put on a smile. She let me go and I didnt have to cook breakfast since she cooked. So I had Su help me out with choosing what to bake. Miki decorated, Gina wrapped and both Heidi and Mina licked the batter that was left. Tina and Dia supervised while Ran cheered on and on. By the time everything was done and clean Amu was heading downstairs. She was wearing a black T-shirt over a white longsleeve with ruffles at the bottom, a jean mini skirt and black tights. She had two red X's clipped on both sides of her hair. All I had to do was strap on my carrier, which doubled as a purse, and pull on my knee high strappy boots and we were off.

At the Mall- Lala's POV

Amu started going frantic. We are a half hour late. A girl with pig tails and ribbons pounced on Amu on sight yelling " AMU!" I backed away alittle afariad that I was next. Not that I hate hugs it's just that right now my body's too exhausted to fake being happy _and_ give enthusiastic hugs...especially like that. "Amu why are you so late?"

"Yaya we're not that late. Thirty minutes isn't that long if you think about it." Amu cleared her throat. "Everyone this is Lala Mitsuki, my god sister from America."

Yaya gasped and motioned toward me. "This is Lala? She looks almost exaactly like you only her hair and skin are darker." Awwww nuts. Yet another person says it. I looked at the crowd of people and waved, alittle bit unsure of what to say.

"Hi! It's very nice to meet you. I'm Naghiko and these are my charas Rythm and Temari.", said a boy with really long purple hair and brown eyes. He looks really feminine though. He's wearing long khaki pants and a white T-shirt. His shugo charas looked almost exactly like him. The only difference is their clothing and the fact that one's a girl...that's really peculiar to me though.

"Hey, I'm Rima and this is Kusu Kusu, my chara.", said a short blonde with light brown eyes. She looks like she's seven but I figured she had to older than that. She's wearing a white and blue dress. The top is white and decorated with a bow the bottom is a deep blue and flowy. Her hair is massively long and wavy; it brushes just below her knees. Her chara is a clown with straight hair and looks almost exactly like her.

"Yo! Lala, I'm Kukai and this is my chara Daichi.", said a boy with redish orange hair and green eyes. He is wearing a red shirt with khaki shorts. His chara has really light blue hair and was bouncing a soccer ball until he was introduced at which point he and his carrier gave me a thumbs up.

"I'm sure you've heard of me already or have seen my photos around but I'm Utau. I'm a well known singer and these are my Charas, Iru and Eru.",said a girl who is also blonde with really long hair. Only this one is a lot taller and her hair is pin straight seperated into two ponytails. She is wearing a maroon dress with lots of ruffles. She has on a pair of shades and is sipping a smoothie. Actually she was right I had heard of her. Some of my friends back home went to see one of her concerts when she went on tour. Her charas are an angel and a devil. One obviously from each realm. Chara's that have a darker character like a black cat, such as Heidi, the chara is from the Nightmare Realm...where nightmares are born. Charas of a lighter character, such as Tina, come from the Dream Realm... where dreams are born. But there is a meadow between the two realms where the charas can mingle with others from the opposite realm. As I stated it isn't from what realm that destinguishes whether a chara is evil or not.

"Hello I'm Tadase Hotori, Amu's boyfriend, and this is my chara Kiseki. Nice to be aquianted", said a boy with blonde hair and redish eyes. He's wearing a turqouise T-shirt with a geen horizontal stripe across his chest and cargo shorts. His chara is a king that looks like him only with very light purple hair and blue eyes.

"Hey, I'm Ikuto and this is my chara, Yoru .", said a boy who has sapphire blue har that framed his light blue eyes. He is wearing a plain black T-shirt and blue skinny jeans. He looks like he's more of an outsider from the group. Like he doesn't really belong and he's just here to be here. In other words the lone wolf. His chara is a blue cat with spiky hair and surprisingly, yoru's outfit matched Heidi's outfit in a weird way.

"Last but not least I'm Yaya! Sorry for not formally introducing myself earlier and this is Pepe!" Yaya has brownish orange hair. She's wearing a pink T-shirt and black jeans. Her chara is a baby.

"Hi! It's really nice to meet you all and we're sorry that we're late so here we brought some homemade sweets to apollogize." I took out one of the little boxes of cakes and held it out. Yaya didn't hesitate, she took the the box and opened it . Her eyes sparkled in delight.

"They look sooo yummy!", she took a piece and bit a taste out of it."MMMMM! Who made these?" I shrugged and raised my hand a little. "Wow Lala these are almost as good as Nagi's!"

"There was nothing to it really. Though I had some help. Even though I baked it alone I had Su tell me what to bake, Miki decorated the cakes and Gina wrapped the boxes. Here I have about nine more." I handed a box to each of them. Each box was unique and different. when I got to Ikuto he looked alittle bit uncomfortable. When I handed him the box he grabbed my entire hand and pulled down to my level and whispered into my ear. " I recognize the heart shaped gate on your necklace...these people are too under educated to know but I know and you know that you're the guardian of the gate." He pulled back and crossed his arms over his chest looking smug like he'd won something. I looked behind me and everyone was in their own world talking to one another except for me and him. He was right. I where a gold gate necklace in the shape of a heart that enables me to preform character transformations. "You see I have the key and Amu has the lock. I figured there had to be a reason for them to be made so I read some old manuscripts and came acrosss a few interesting things."

"I don't want to talk about this right-" I yawn." -Excuse me, sorry. I really don't want to talk about this right now. I'm exhausted. I didn't sleep well at all after this nightmare I had." wait...wait...wait...did I just admit something to him?

"LALA! Come on we're going to start shopping!", Amu called.

"Nice chatting with you but as you can see I'm wanted." I turned to start walking but he grabbed my arm. Which stopped me dead in my tracks. Again he bent down and whispered so close to my ear I felt the air brush against it. "We're not done talking about this. I'll find a way to get you to talk." He let go.

"Well then I'll be ready for you." I answered. Then he abruptly walked away. I wonder what's with him. Oh well for the mean time I'll try not to burn all my spending money...which is A LOT of money. We stop at cute accesory store I look around a see some necklaces. One of them is really pretty. It's an old fashioned key with lace work within it. The end of the key is shaped like a heart. I don't know why but it's really screaming at me buy me! So I pick it up and go to the cash register. Not worrying about how much it cost I whip out my wallet and give the amount that's due only to turn around and find that Mr. Ikuto is hovering over me. "Neeeh! You surprised me." I could feel myself laughing even though I'm alittle ticked.

"You carry around a lot of money."

"Yeah well I guess so. There's not much I can do about it now is there?", I say while putting away my wallet.

"Answer my questions.", he said straight to the point.

"Not now."

"Why?"

"Because it's not something people should know about."

"Are you planning on telling me?", he asked very intent on capturing my gaze.

"Why should I?"

"Because if you don't I'll tell Amu and the others." Fudge! Using blackmail against me.

"Okay fine! But it'll have to be a time when nobody else is around."

"Done."

"And not today because I need to catrch up on loads of sleep."

"Fine you buzz kill."

"I'm not a buz kill if anything I'm the opposite!" I put my hands on my hips and pouted. Then Amu called my name. "I gotta go." Again he grabbed me. This time he spun my around so that his front was to my back and folded me into an embrace . "Let-"

"I'm not finished talking with you yet." He character changed. Now he has cat ears and a cat tail.

"Hey I can do that too now let go." I character changed with Heidi and ran out of his arms. I was blushing terribly. I ran through the mall passing Amu and the others afraid he would pursue me. I hid behind a pillar. Sure enough when I thought it was safe he came out of no where.

"Why are you hiding?"

"Okay look I-"

"Hey just calm down we're all here to have fun and get to know eachother. Please tell me you know what the meaning of fun is."

"Of course I know what it means to have fun."

" Yes now later on I'm gonna show you how to have fun the Ikuto way."

"Oh god."I turned and started walking towards Amu. By the end of the mall day I had become very good friends with everyone. Apparently they really liked the cakes. When I wasn't teasing Amu about Tadase I was looking around the shops with the girls, cracking jokes with Kukai , or talking about cooking with Naghiko. It'd been very tiring. Utau decided to host a slumber party to keep the fun going but I refused. Amu went, so right now I'm home alone with my charas. It's about 8:00PM. I'm way too exhausted. That's it ,I know what I need. The ultimate uplifter. My music. I grogily went to the closet and grabbed the cherry wood violin and the bow. I opened the door to the balcony and played Fur elise by Beethoven. After that I switch it to a song I'm working on. I kept stopping at the same note wondering what should come next but kept on replaying from the beggining getting frustrated with myself.

The still night was vibrating with the sound of my violin. Suddenly my necklace started levitating without warning. It pulled me to the edge of the balcony when I sensed _it_. X charas. A lot of them but something's wrong...they don't have quite the same energy vibe. Their different like their obviously X charas but the energy isn't the same alarming feeling. It's more of a repulsive feeling, nausea would be more descriptive. How can that be though? I usually get a sense of danger but this is outrageus. Yet if this were an ordinary attack my necklace wouldn't be doing what it is now. How?

"Gina! My heart unlock!" I character transform. "Character Transformation: Rock Princess!" Right now my outfit is a light blue dress that stops just below my thighs with black short sleeve arm holes, numerous black chains and belts, black high heel boots, and black lace gloves. I hopped onto the balcony's edge and jumped into the sky. I scan the city below. What the-oh my god...

Amu's POV-

I'm in Utau's house with all the girls except for Lala. I feel wrong about leaving her but she insisted that I go and have fun. I wasn't about to argue with her becuase one she was abosolutely tired. Two I think she needed the time on her own. Suddenly the lock around my neck started to glow. X charas. This time the glow from my lock wasn't subtle at all. it was shaking. Something is horribly wrong. I turned down the radio in Utau's room and caught everyone's attention. "X charas are here we need to go now. I have a strange feeling this isn't an ordinary fight." I turn to my charas. "Miki! My heart unlock!" I character transform. "Character Transformation: Amulet Spade!"

"Eru! My heart unlock!" Utau character transforms."Character Transformation: Seraphic Charm!"

"Pepe let's go! My Heart Unlock!" Yaya character transforms."Character Transformation: Darling Baby!"

"Kusu Kusu! My heart unlock!" Rima character transforms."Character Transformation: Clown Drop!" We all leave the house in a rush so that no one notices. I wonder if I should go get Lala...is there anyway she could've known? Man should I even ris-

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A blood curdling shriek i knew all too well broke the silence of my thoughts and that's when I looked down at the city below to see-oh my goodness...Lala. Battling a band of X charas on her own. These were no ordinary X charas though. They were hunched over, grey, and had blood red eyes. They were foaming at the mouth and the X's on them were all sewn together in the middle. They all graoned with the same zombie-bear like monster tone. They were mutated, tampered with, creations of nature now bathed in the waters of everything wrong.

She took every blow and stood straight back up to fight again. I couldn't get there fast enough to see her switch the chara she tranformed with. The next thing I heard was "Dream guardian staff!"Right then her outfit was a white strapless dress rimmed in light blue. A gold stripe from the right corner of her dress to the bottom left decorated her. She had white wings that enveloped her. A gold staff with a snowflake shape top appeared out of thin air and in her hand. With a wave of it she commanded,"I call upon thee to cleanse,revive, and rid of these unnatural beings." A warm bright dome appeared all around the perimeter of her battle and sprinkled snowflakes that felt good at the very touch. All of the monsters were reverted back and disappeared into the night. Lala stood for a good ten seconds before she herself wavered and crashed to the ground.

"L-" I was stopped from making any other noises in shock that Ikuto had appeared from the shadows in his character transformation. We were in a park and he appeared from behind a tree. so instictively me Rima, Yaya and Utau went behind a tree and tried to be nosy. Why was he there? He scooped lala up, who was now in her bunny shorts and silky black tank, leaving Tina, Mina, Gina, and Heidi speechless. He jumped into the silent night with her in his arms.

Lala's Unconciousness-

Suspeneded in time, darkness all around me. I can't escape no matter how fast or hard I run. Just a black void, thousands of mutated X charas pursuing after me. I can't out run them. All of them foaming at the mouth and trying to capture me. A cold touch made me shiver, I turn around. Crap! "Nooooooo!" They caught me. In an instant I felt the blows of their attacks. The dark energy impaling and taking no mercy upon me. They were monsters. Unearthly beings.

Ikuto's POV-

I placed Lala into Amu's bed. I haven't been in this room for a while. Not since-no don't think about that. I look down at Lala. She's struggling in her sleep. She started gasping and crying. What's going on in her mind? I leaned in closer because now she was mumbling something. She's pleaing "No" Now her whispers were growing alittle louder and now she's crying harder "Stop! Get away! Get away!No!" She starting to shake and cry. Damn what do I do? I grab her shoulders. She stood perfectly still. She was still mumbling so I leaned in to hear. "Get away from me you wretched being! No...no..no. NO!" she sat straight up. On instinct she shoved me so hard that I fell off the bed on my head. She got up and ran to me.

" I'm sorry are you alright...wait a minute...what are you doing here?" Tears were still streaming her face before she wiped her eyes.

"Well considering that I just saved you from the streets, that's a nice way to thank someone." I smirk and continue. " I was hoping for something else like maybe a card, or some info I've been waiting on. Maybe even a kiss on the cheek. But no. Instead I get thrown on the floor. On top of that I landed on my head."

"I guess you're right I do owe you a thank you. But why were you still here when I woke up?" Damn she got me there. " Why were you holding me when I woke up anyway."

"One, you fainted! What else was I supposed to do?Just leave you here not knowing if you were okay? Two, you were also shaking and mumbling stuff. I wanted to hear what you were saying. Maybe it would help for you to talk about it. I've been having nightmares lately too. It's not good." What did I just say?

"Oh...another thing...how did you know where I was?" I turned around so that she wouldn't see me blush. I sigh.

"First of all Utau is my younger sister. So I convinced her to throw that slumber party because I knew you weren't going to want to go and I was going to come here so that we could chat about the fact you're the gate guardian and answer my questions. Secondly I was half way here when my key started to react differently than usual. Sure enough I ended up up in the park with you. I'm pretty shocked that you got there before me and that Amu wasn't there either. So technically I didn't know you were there I just happened to be there."

"Wow. I can't believe you. You're weird I told you already that I wasn't going to talk because I'm exhausted."

"Yeah but I also told you earlier that we were going to have fun my way and you didn't object." I step into her personal space."So are you ready to have fun?" She blushed.

"Oh god why me?", she answered sarcastically and defeated. I win.

Utau's POV-

I lead Amu and the others back to my house. I knew why Ikuto had done what he did. I can't tell anyone though, not unless he tells me to. He'd done it because he wanted something from her. He wouldn't tell me what though. He said that it was "something no one should know about." What's with that girl though? How did she find out abot those charas when none of the charas could sense these? She was immensly powerful because she revived all of them with just that staff of hers. There were thousands of them. Is she hiding something? If so, what is she hiding? Well if anything's evident it's the fact that somethings up and it has to do with that girl. Which creates a trust barrier already.

The only one who has solid information on this girl is Amu. I sit on my bed waiting for the perfect moment to bring her up. Amu spoke first when we all settled and got comfortable again. "I wonder where Ikuto took Lala." she stated.

"I have no idea," I said. " What I want to know though is how Lala found out about those mutated charas. Not even our charas could sense them. The only way we knew was because of your lock and Ikuto obviously wasn't with her because he rescued her after the fact." I flipped one of my pony tails."There's something fishy about her."

"You shouldn't judge her like that. Lala is very independent that's what makes her seem so 'fishy.' She does everything on her own and somehow things just blow back up in her face. She takes responsibility for a lot of things. That's why Heidi was born, because she pushes herself too hard.", Amu defended. "Even though I agree with you that it's weird she got there before any of us I'm not making rash decisions." I hadn't the slightest idea of anything now I feel alittle like a jerk for saying that she's fishy.

"Well said Amu.", Yaya agreed. Rima nodded her head.

"I'll talk to her when i get home tomorrow. I'm pretty sure Ikuto wouldn't be stupid enough to take her anywhere else besides my house since he's not here." Amu stated. We start getting ready for bed because it's now 11:00PM. I lay down on my bed but something in my gut is telling me to stay up.

5:37AM-Utau's POV

I'm still awake and the room is as dark as can be.I'm about to give in to sleep when I hear Ikuto. He's laughing. I haven't heard his laugh since...nevermind that. I got out of my bed to see if my ears were correct. I opened my door just a crack so that he couldn't hear or see me. I was right he is laughing. But his face was also grim at the same time. Like he regretted something. It doesn't make sense. Unless he got what he wanted...whatever it was.

**Bunbun Bonbon- well now things are getting interesting are they not?**

**Lala- well if you call that ineresting...**

**Bunbun Bonbonn- what's that supposed to mean?**

**Lala- whatever... forget it anyway i did like the fact that this chapter is longer than the last one.**

**Bunbun Bonbon- i guess...**

**Lala-well ummmm soooo how about them Lakers?**

**Bunbun Bonbon- okay i guess...alright this is obviously going no where. you wanna end it Lala?**

**Lala- fine. STAY TUNED! and feel free to review! Chapter three breaks the ice even more.**


	3. The Connection of Soul and Music!

**Bunbun Bonbon-welcome to probably the most epic chapter so far! Before we start i would like to give a shout out to a VERY good friend of mine SMO! Lala you say the rest.**

**Lala- HIII MY PEEPS! WOOOOOO! well anyway thank you soo very much SMO because you really are awesome! ^_^ You're right we do deserve cookies.**

**Bunbun Bonbon- im glad you think so because i really do want a cookie XD**

**Lala- ... I was talking about me and SMO but hey if you want one its okay but you just dont deserve it as much.**

**Bunbun Bonbon- Mind saying that again...grrrrrrr**

**Lala- Angry much?**

**Bunbun Bonbon- -_- your not helping yourself much. *takes out bag of cookies and starts eating them tauntingly***

**Lala- *stares hungrily* why don't we just move onto the story?**

**Bunbun Bonbon- yes. *wipes crumbs off jeans***

**Disclaimer- Bunbun Bonbon does not own Shugo Chara! **

**CHAPTER THREE**

_The Connection of Soul and Music_

Last night-Lala's POV

"So you ready to have fun?", he stepped into my box of space.

"Oh god why me?" Ikuto took my hand and before I knew it we were like two giant ally cats jumping off the balcony's edge and running, him leading me through the streets. Up walls, across roof tops, through ally ways, around bends of unfamilliar places. We hopped over a gate and sprinted through a pathway decorated with trees and bricks. The pathway seeped into a clearing of tall grasses. the sky was endless, trees brimmed the open field, the dark midnight sky was glistening with stars, the breeze made the tall grasses brush against my legs. Ikuto poked me.

"Tag you're it!" what a child. He made me chuckle. He character changed and smirked. " I bet you can't catch me."

"You're on!" I character changed with Mina. I had the advantage of feathered wings and cat reflexes. Heh. With one swift movement he cleared a distance between us. Man he's fast. I tried catching up to him. I'm on his heels when I pounced and almost landed on him but he kicked into high gear at that moment and I landed on my face. Oh he was in for it. I got up to see him smirking. "Ha! Wait until I catch up to you!" I cracked my neck and went into over drive. I tackled him to the floor before he could move.

"Gah! You're too agressive." He was rubbing the back of his head. " Why don't you try being kind?" Again he smirked. His was a playfully sinister yet cocky smirk. He got up and tackled me to the ground. "Gotcha!" I was actually laughing along because the grass was tickling my arms.

"Get off of me you're too heavy!", I laughed. He rolled off and laid down beside me.

" You know that's rude, you just called me fat." He rested his head on his hand and rolled over on his side to meet my gaze.

"I did not!"

"Did to!"

"Not!" I rolled my eyes

"Did so!"

"Whatever Mr. Cat!"

" So we have jokes now do we?"

"Not a joke just stating the obvious!" I flicked his ear.

"Hey thats a sensitive place! You of all people should- wait a second you do know that." He put on a wide grin. He got his hands ready to play with my ears.

"No. No. Ikuto no. No." I backed away a little. I wish I had something with me right now...wait a minute I do! I pulled my hair out of the ponytail I had it bunched up in and waved it alittle. The hair tie had little bells in it that I sometimes like to play with when no one's looking and as I suspected he couldn't resit. He started to roll on the floor playing with it. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!" I pointed and laughed. I threw myself backward onto the grass, still giggling. He frowned at me then laughed himself. He had a melodic laugh.

"So you play the violin and the guitar?"

"And the chello. How'd you know?"

"I saw them in the room when I carried you in. The scars on your fingers also depict that you practice them a lot. But surprisingly their soft for someone with that many instruments. I should know because I play the violin. I usually carry it around with me but I'm having it fixed right now."

"I started to play the violin when I was around seven. I started to play the guitar when I was eleven and the chello I recently sarted when I was thirteen but I'm used to the violin and the chello is very similar...just bigger and deeper."

" I started playing so long ago that I can't remember a time when I didnt have the violin in my hands. The one I have was my father's. He was a great musician, a very great musician."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he was. He created so many compositions all with the same passion and enthusiasm. He was truly an artist."

"Well where is he now?"

"Why?"

"You keep talking about him as if he were dead or something."

"Well he's very much so alive. He lives far away." He looked away, almost disappointed.

"I see." He was obviously trying to avoid the details so I didn't ask speciffically. " You know sometimes I wish my songs didn't always come to a dead end."

"Well then finish them."

"It's hard to. It's like after the first few verses I run out of lyrics and the melody is incomplete but I don't know what note should come next to make it sound good. I fail at it and then the song gets so frustrating that I lose faith in it...well not too often anymore anyways. Ever since I started listening to under ground music, the inspiration just comes to me." I stared up at the starry sky. The feeling of failing at my dream of an artist was what Gina was born from.

"Have you ever thought about letting your fingers play instead of your mind? What I mean is that you think too much about what sounds good instead of what your soul is saying to you. You're clouded by the thought of sounding _good_. Tell me what happens when you don't think and play the next note that comes on instinct okay?"

"Alright fellow musician I will."

"Good. Now I think I've given you enough slack...it's time for you to answer my questions."

"Okay." I frowned alittle at this I don't know how he'll handle the truth of what guardians are and the oath bound secrets that he knows. It's usually not known by "outsiders" Only because the truth is when you're a guardian things are done on the down low. The gate guardian can only tell the secrets to a person if that person already knows of the guardians existance. Basically I can't just tell people I'm the gate guardian and then tell them everything, they have to know what I am first.

"OKay. My first question is how are you chosen?"

"Well that's simple, my blood line. It's actually a funny story see the cylce goes in circles around generations. Let me explain that. Umm see one of my ancestors was the first gate guardian. The second gate guardian was from another blood line and the third was another bloodline. See and it goes on like that until there's seventy two and then it starts again from my blood line."

"So because you're now the guardian, when you die another guardian is chosen or born or awakened, wait how does that work?"

"Well if for any reason I die, a new one must be born, until then the holders of the lock and key will guard the gate, which would be you and Amu. But the only reason why we have to be born is because biologically we are significantly designed stronger to live longer and healthier than a 'regular' human to help prevent earlier death."

"So then why weren't we informed?"

" It's because it has been three centuries since a guardian has died before due time."

"So that means the guardian generation was forgotten among time because their existance was thought of as folk lore and myth."

"Exactly. Scholars thought of them as myths but little did they know that they always have and always will be around."

"Interesting."

"I'm completely shocked that you know of us anyway. I'm pretty sure you have the manuscripts somewhere, could you show me them sometime?

" Actually they're at my school. Which starts in a few days actually it starts on Monday and today is... whoa today is Friday...hmmmm."

"Great, where do you go?"

"Seiyo Academy High."

"I'm going there!", I informed him happily.

"Wait how long are you staying?"

"Six months."

"I'm pretty sure you get an automatic spot in the guardians though to tell you the truth."

"Amu told me about them their like student council right?" I remembered her saying something along those lines.

"More or less. Since Yaya is still in middle school Amu is being bumped up to Ace.."

"Well I'll find out more when I attend school there. Hey um do you have any other questions it's getting late."

"Oh right I have one more. Can you explain why the last guardian to die early died?", Ikuto said rather quickly.

"When you're a guardian you're oath is to protect the gate at any cost. Even your own life is required to be put as the final and ultimate price if it comes to that point of do or die. At that time someone found out about the forces beyond the gate, how powerful they were, how, if minipulated correctly, you could rule anything and everything without paying the price. Well the story goes that a final battle took place between the good and evil of that time. Alexander, the guardian of that time, fell in love with a woman who foolishly followed him into battle. Little did he know that his love was behind him when the battle took place. The opponent struck and this time the guardian couldn't dodge this. Knowing this, the guardian's love threw her body in front of the attack and saved him...for the moment. Angered by her decision he made a final move that required so much energy from his body that it deteriorated along with the blast. All three of them died. All because he let his emotions cloud his judgement."

"Well it was his love's fault."

"You're missing the point. This is why we can't have anyone protect us, this is why the guardian generation was kept an open secret. There's always a chance that I could die if great evil like that came back to try and claim the gate, it's written in my DNA! Even if you sliced me open and tried to rearrange my genes it'd still be there!" I stood and held out my wrist in exagerration and anger. Tears welled at the rims of my eyes. Why couldn't he understand? I'm scared! I was litterally stripped of my destiny! It was chosen for me and I had no say so.

"I don't care whatever the hell your code says! I'll be your protector." He stood up before me and grabbed the wrist I held out.

"YOU CAN"T BE!", I screamed and pulled my wrist back. I started crying. "NO ONE CAN! NOT YOU! NOT ANYONE!", I wiped my tears with my wrists and put my hands into the pockets of my bunny shorts.I stared at the ground and tried to steady my voice but it quivered still with a grim, low pitch. "Do you know what it's like to be stripped of all of your own options and have someone decide who you are? Who you work for, who you will become?" I looked up at him only to see that he was in utter shock at my break down.

"Actually, I do." He stepped closer. " My father abandoned me, Utau and our mother to chase his dream in America. We are the owners of the Easter Corporation. When my mother remarried, my step father took over her roll and ordered me around. Always telling me to go after X-Eggs and break them. Always telling me that I couldn't leave because I, a child, had to pay my father's 'debt.' They used Utau too. They told us anything and everyhting to keep us condemned. I was litterally their puppet at one point and I hurt Amu and Tadase. I don't know if you know this but, Tadase's family took us in when I was a child for a while before my mother remarried." Ikuto stepped alittle closer again. " I had to become the strong one for both of us. It wasn't easy but I made it through."

"Ikuto, I'm sorry." I felt awkward. "Ikuto, I'm not letting you protect me. I don't know what I'd do if something were to happen to you. Not only would I have a person's blood on my hands, but I'd also have to live with the guilt that I caused someone's death because I was too scared to fufill my oath. And that is something that is against MY sense of pride and against MY consience."

"You don't have to worry I can-"

"No you can't!" He grabbed me and hugged me. "I'm sorry", I whispered. I put my face into is shirt and wept. Why couldn't he understand? Guardians are supposed to be merciless and stone cold. Breaking down is no option.

"It's fine, let's get you home."

Last night- Ikuto's POV

I took Lala back to Amu's house around 3:30AM. She laid down but I wanted to leave after she fell asleep. She wasn't even trying to, like she was afraid to sleep. She tossed and turned but wasn't able to shut an eye. "Are you alright?" I asked.

"I don't want to have another nightmare. Hey didn't you say you were having them too?"

"Yeah, it's scary because they're so life like. I don't think they were ever as bad as they are now."

"How do you cope with them?"

"I play a tune that calms me down."

"Would you play it for me?" She looked at me with those honey eyes. Almost as if she saw right through me.

"Ummm...I don't have a violin."

"Use mine. It should still be on the balcony." She was right it was. I picked up the cherry wood violin and started to play outside as to not wake Amu's parents and sister. I focused on Lala's face. Little by little her eyelids closed and at 5:00AM she was out but before sleep overcame her she whispered, "Thank...you...Ikuto."

I made it home around 5:30AM. I sat in the hallway outside my room and started to laugh as I looked at the irony I'm in now. I haven't been able to laugh since...no I won't think about that. Lala is different. She's just so...I can't explain it. But I...I...I can't protect her. It feels so frustrating that I can't. She must be scared to death. I don't understand why she's so hesitant. What can I do about it? Right now...absolutely nothing.

Currently-Amu's POV

Amu's Dream-

I'm walking on the beach with Tadase. It's bright and sunny and everyone 's laughing and playing. Then Tadase noticed that the sand was turning red...and gooey. The sand is turning into blood. The scarlet liquid stretched over the entire beach and Tadase started to drown under.I couldn't save him, he's just out of my reach. I'm running out of air! I can't...I can't breath it's too far down...TADASE NOOOO!

Reality- Amu's POV

I gasp the first breath I'm awake and look around...okay good it was all just a dream. I'm in Utau's room and Rima and Yaya have just started to stir. Utau's the only one still asleep. I crept down the hall to find the bathroom only to trip over a sleeping Ikuto.

"Ehhh...Lala?", he hazily asked obviously tying to clear out blurred vision. WAIT did he just call me LALA!

"WHAT?"

"AMU?" Ikuto was sitting in the middle of the hallway, asleep. My tripping over him woke him up. "Where the hell am I?" He looked around nervously and then sighed in relief. "Oh, now I remember." He got up from the floor, shoved his hands into his jeans and stumbled tiredly into his room

"Ikuto wait.",I called after him. He stopped when he was just about to close the door. "Is Lala okay?"

"How did-"

"I saw you save her." I cut him off.

"I thought it was fishy that I didn't see you there." He cropped his head to the side and rubbed his eye. He sighed, "She's fine but you should check up on her when you get home." He closed the door. I continued to the bathroom. Our friendship is like a business ever since...that time. Okay my priority right now is Lala. I'll call her when I'm out of the bathroom. I turn the knob on the door...wait is it stuck? It won't turn! I have to pee badly!

"You snooze you lose Amu!", Yaya called from the other side of the door.

"GAAAAAAH!" I start pacing back and forth, "Yaya! Hurry up!" I started going in circles and finally I started to roll on the floor. Dammit! Get out of that bathroom already! I was about to start banging on the door when she finally came out. "Finally!" I ran in and nearly slammed the door behind me. "Ahhhhhh...relief...what the?" I looked to the side. There's no toilet paper. All that's there is the little brown thing that you find in the middle of the roll. Wait a second it has writing on it: _**Hope you enjoyed using the bathroom Amu, Love Yaya.**_ "YAYAAAA!"

Later on in the afternoon when everyone's showered and dressed- Amu's POV

I grabbed my cell phone out of my bag and dialed in Lala's number so that she could come and hang out over here with us for a little while until we figure out what to do.

"Hello?" Lala picked up on the third ring.

"Hey it's Amu."

"Heeeey."

"Did you get a goodnight's sleep?"

"Well...sort of."

"Are you good enough to come over here and hang for a while until we figure what in the name of brownies we're going to do?"

"Yupperz! I'm all dressed so just text me the address and we'll be over there pronto."

"Okay I'll see you then!"

"Okay bye!" She hung up first. I text her the address as she instructed and the only thing to do now is wait.

Lala's POV-

"Okay bye!" I click end as fast as I can. Not because I want to it's just out of habit. I stare down at the empty paper before me. I took a deep breath and just let my mind go blank, picked up the Hello Kitty pencil next to me, and write the random words that pop into my head. The next thing I knew I was onto the next sheet, then the next one, then the next one after that. Slowly my face lit up as I realized what was happening. Before I knew it I was at the ending line of my song...my first complete song. I read it over and it all makes sense! Oh. My. GOSHHHHHHH! I have to show Amu...I have to thank Ikuto...especially him.

I look at the time and call a cab . It's already been two hours since Amu called. Holy fudge nutters! I slip on my black and white converse sneakers and head out the door with my white J-Lo hat and black jean jacket. I waited for a few minutes and the cab was in front and told the driver the address. I was there within sixteen minutes. I stepped out of the car with my carrier intent on running to the door. "OW!" Dammit my favorite black skinnies caught on to the door. Oh well, at least they don't have a hole in them. I get up from the floor and unsnag my jeans. Heidi and Mina laughing at my misfortune...what assholes at times man.

I rang the door bell and waited for the door to open. When it opened Amu had a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness you're here." She had on a black and white off-shoulder longsleeve with a white ruffled skirt that had black design on it. She also had on black and red knee high socks and a black heart clipped in it's usual spot on her head.

"HI sorry I'm late!", I held out my music folder as soon as I stepped through the door and ordered Amu to read it. She looked up at me on the last line and smiled.

"GAAAAAAH! LALA! YOU DID IT!", She excitedly pronounced so the entire room could hear. That's when we all sat down to talk. We decided to go to the movies. Yaya suggested that we invite Tadase, Kuaki, and Naghiko.

"What about Ikuto?", I asked.

"Well...you see the thing is...", Amu tried to reply. But she obviously was struggling on whether or not to say what she going to say. My necklace started quivering and shaking... Everyone in the room gaped at the golden heart as inch by inch it levitating to eye level. "Lala...what is that?"

"Amu...I have to go!" I ran out of the room at the same time Character transforming with Heidi into Black Panthress. Only to bump into a rushing Ikuto as he appeared out of no where and together we ran into the sunset to follow where my gate and his key would lead us. I heard Amu's foot steps on our trail so I jumped onto a roof and tried to lose all of them...even Ikuto. I kicked myself into high gear, jumped and from a point where I saw everyone and they saw me I yelled "Let me handle this! Go home now!", I ordered.

"I'm not going anywhere!", Amu shouted back with fierce determination.

"Don't follow me...I'm warning you it's not safe!" With that I turned and zoomed soo fast that the mere action was a blur.

Utau's POV-

I knew something was up. I just knew it. The way she instinctivly ran out of that room. The way she ignored Amu's question. Ikuto laughing last night, even though that part doesn't make sense it somehow connects with her, and now this. "My own heart! Unlock!" I character transformed with Iru. "Character transformation: Lunatic Charm!" I went ahead and tried to catch up with Amu who character transformed into Amulet Heart. Rima and Yaya followed my lead and transformed.

I soared into the sky trying to keep up with Amu who was trying to keep up with Ikuto who was trying to keep up with an impossibly fast Lala. That's when Rima called for everyon to move aside and attcaked Lala with "Juggling Party." All that was heard was a series of cracks and breaks with a final "ufff" coming from Lala. I turned slowly horrified that I would see a still body on the ground. But instead I was greeted with Lala's grin and juggling pins smashed with just the quick movement of her hand. As if she hadn't even broken a sweat, which I'm sure she didn't, she spun and jetted off with lightening speed. I could hear a slight cackle coming from her. What's wrong with this girl?

I tried to tune out of Ikuto and Amu's self comments because I was in the middle and could hear both of them. While Amu kept saying 'what's going on?', Ikuto kept saying 'I should've seen this coming.' I wondered what he knew...and what happened between them last night. For god's sake, couldn't he just tell me what's going on? Come on, I'm his SISTER. Where's the sibling bond when he can't even tell- (gasp) "IKUTO LOOK OUT!", I shrieked with all my might and fury. I pushed him down and out of the way taking Amu with as well which made us fall. I turned around to see that a giant burn stained the grass that was around us. It stretched well over twenty three feet. "Holy..." I turned and looked up at Lala who was the target of the attack. The attackers were the mutated X-charas. They started to meld together and created the form of a distorted human. A vile being with mucus green skin and unaturally red eyes with no puplis. It's zombie like groan now a terrible cry of agony and pain that reaches the ears in the similar sound of nails on a chalk board. Hunched over dreadfully in an ape like manor with veins popping out of its neck, a true horror on sight. Just with the first cry, it's power clearly defined and sent shivers down my spine. Lala stood there with out a flinch. Like she expected anything to happen and she'd accept the outcome no matter what. But her eyes were unreadable. They hinted something else but wouldn't give into the emotion.

"You've pestered me for the last time...get ready to die.", Lala stated clearly with no fear. She spread out her arms and lunged forward. Instantly long razor like blades appeared at the finger tips of her purple gloves. A swish and twang here and there, each time hitting where she was aiming but at the same time taking a blow into the chest, stomach, back and almost anywhere the monster could kick, punch, scratch, and overall hit. "OOF!", was all Lala uttered as the monster kicked her once, twice, three, four times in the space between her chest and stomach! Her body sent up to dizzying heights on the last blow and coming down hitting and then skitting with crashes and clicks and twists across the field. When she stood up again she automatically caved in on herself and coughed a wet nasty rumble. "*Spoot* Is that all you got?" She spit out blood! Half of her body was bared of it's skin and running crimson, deformed and she obviously had broken legs and arms. Slowly I saw what was happening. Her broken and cracked bones starting to correct themselves, the newly peeled skin fell off and more instantly grew in it's place. With a crack of her neck she lounged forward again this time faster. She jumped on the monster's shoulder stabbed and then ripped off its head. The surrounding grass pooling and oozing with blackish blue blood. She made another character transformation. Now she had on a white strapless dress that came up to her thigh rimmed with a brilliant black and a gold stripe appearing from her left shoulder to her right hip and her shoes were white high heel boots rimmed with black at the top. Black wings unfolded but she kept her cat ears and tail, her gloves changed to black. "Nightmare guardian staff!" A gold staff similar to the one she used last time appeared only this time the top was a cresent moon. "I call upon thee to dismantel and restore this being to it's original form!"

The staff created a large dome over all of us. It was dark and suddely black ash fell. It stung, but the sting went away immediately. As more started to fall the sting became a little harder to ignore. It was pain and relief at the same time. It was beautiful, the ash was the complete opposite of snow it was just as graceful. Oh my goodness, I'm still on top of Ikuto and Amu! I jump up and dust myself off. They were struggling under me the entire time. The dome dissapated and the mutated charas were now the white eggs they were suposed to be, but the strange thing is that that they all dissappeared afterward. They didn't move, they just appeared and then poof they were gone. Amu ran over to Lala...or at least tried to. In an isntant Lala was up in the air and headed in the general direction of my house. A clear sign that she'll talk with us there. Mean while Ikuto's phone rang and when he hung up he headed in the general direction of his school. Afterward, since we obviously weren't going to get any answers here, we followed Lala's lead.

Lala's POV-

I'm going to have to tell them. No matter what. I have to find a way around my oath. But how could I have been so thick headed not to make sure they went home? Too much trust...too much trust. They have fa- well let's face it they _had_ faith in me and it's only been a day now they find out there's a secret Amu didn't even know about. How will this end tonight? I sure hope Ikuto gets the documents that I need, if not then...I'll suffer consequences. It's already seven at night. Maybe I'll be able to get my violin and play for a few. There really is a connection between my soul and the notes creatred from my instruments.

**Bunbun Bonbon-YAYZ! okay soo I know I tok a little long. It's just because I went on a little break for spring...thank you for being patient!**

**Lala- Alittle is an understatement. And I think now I'm seeing red from all the blood you wrote about.**

**Bunbun Bonbon- I have more cookies you know.**

**Lala-Well then are you going to share?**

**Bunbun Bonbon- Maybe... if you appologize. **

**Lala- Fine...I'm sorry.**

**Bunbun Bonbon-I forgive you. The cookies are on the-(someone knockcs on the door.) Could you go get the door?**

**Lala-Okay. (walks to door and opens it) *gasp* it's it's! **

**Bunbun Bonbon-SMO?**

**SMO- Heeeeey~ I smell cookies! Where are they?**

**Bunbun Bonbon- Um over there...**

**SMO- Nevermind I found them!**

**Bunbun Bonbon- Okay soo this reminds me to do something. Lala?**

**Lala-Mhmmmm. We have a little contest going.**

**Bunbun Bonbon- Yupp the next one to review, besides SMO, will get a shout out and special appearance on the interviews before the story.(SMO sighs awww in the background) By the way, SMO has a permanent spot on the interviews (Just because I know her personally.)**

**SMO- YAYZ! Got any milk?**

**Lala- Mhmmmmm and no mean comments either, critism is okay just don't blow unreasonable stuff out!**

**Bunbun Bonbon- Yupperz soo review if you'd like! By the way I tried to make this chapter extra long just for you guys soo...yea ENJOY!**


	4. Trust Boundaries and We're Leaving?

**Bunbun Bonbon- welcome readers! ^_^**

**Lala-if you even have any.**

**SMO-those cookies last chapter were delicious!**

**Bunbun Bonbon-thank you!**

**SMO-you're welcome.**

**Lala-too bad you didn't leave any for me. :(**

**Bunbun Bonbon-oooh well sucks for you. anyway here's another chapter disclaimer please!**

**Lala- heeeey! **

**Disclaimer- Bunbun Bonbon does not own shugo chara!**

CHAPTER FOUR

Trust Boundaries and We're Leaving?

Utau and Ikuto's house- Lala's POV

Oh crap...oh crap...what in the good name of fudge am I going to do? Come on I knew I had to tell them at some point or another but not now! I just got here! I can't help but fumble my hands as I pace back and forth in the giant living room of the Tsukiyomi house. It's more of a mansion though to tell the truth. Mina and Heidi were whispering to each other back and forth. Tina was trying her hardest to try and help come up with ideas of how to explain the situation and Gina was too busy trying to calm me down. There were some whispers outside, I recognized Amu's voice she was saying something about her dream last night. The handle on the door quivered and turned and in came Amu, Rima, Utau and Yaya. They let the night air fill in the silence of the room. Amu was speechless as she ran over to me and sort of inspected me to see if I was alright. Utau had a serious expression on her face, Rima just stared, and Yaya looked at me in a way that said 'what are you?' I clenched my fists in anxiety and let them loose with a breath of relief.

"I'll explain once Ikuto gets back until then I can't say anything about what happened before.", I averted my gaze as Amu let go and sat down on the couch. I can't bear to look at her. Of all people, she had the right to know. I sat in silence across the room with Heidi, Gina, Tina, and Mina on my lap. We were whispering back and forth.

"Lala say something," Tina urged on. "You have nothing to fear."

"She's right," Gina agreed nodding her head.

"I don't know what to say or do! What am I supposed to say? Sorry I lied to you about being an almighty being on my first few days here but here are some cakes to make it up? Yeah right that'll work perfectly." I said sarcastically and rolled my eyes. Come on. "Look guys I'm sorry I know you're trying your best but right now that really isn't helping."

"It's okay; let's just throw some music up in this bee-yotch!" Mina threw up her hands and instantly a radio appeared spitting out Face Down by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Heidi got up and danced around with Mina trying to uplift the mood. Iru came in on the fun playing along with the song on her guitar. Failing at trying to smile I turn and face the window. The laughs of Kusu Kusu and Pepe were bubbling out of the little group and pretty soon Gina and Miki entered Iru's little show .Dia, Su, Ran, Pepe, Kusu Kusu, Heidi, and Mina were all dancing around to the little group of three that consisted of Gina, Miki and Iru, the three charas kept playing song after song after song. Tina stepped aside, flew over to me and rested on my shoulder.

"Lala, it's okay don't worry about a thing I have a feeling that things will return to normal in due time."

"Thanks but like I said, the encouragement isn't really what I need." I turned back to the window. There's a small figure in the distance coming toward the house and its coming up fast! As the figure gets closer it gets bigger until finally it's close enough for me to see that it's Ikuto. The four girls were still on the other side of the room, each of them still with the questionable look on their face. I turned and opened the door for Ikuto before he could turn the knob. Amu got up suddenly and said something she was obviously rehearsing for this moment.

"Lala, are you going to explain what happened earlier now?" Amu practically pleaded for an answer. She was obviously anxious and it was eating her alive on the inside. Her voice was still hoarse from screaming in terror after me during that fight with that stupid demon like thing.

"Yes but first you have to read something," I said while looking up for a brief moment only to see Utau get up and take the documents Ikuto was holding out, "Okay so I can't tell you directly what I am or answer questions about it until you've read. If you have any further questions after you read the papers feel free to ask." Utau looked up from time to time as she read each page carefully. She passed it in the order they were sitting in. Rima got the documents next then Yaya and then, finally, Amu. When she was done reading she looked up at me with wide eyes that said: why?

"You said we could ask questions right?" Rima asked bluntly.

"Sure what is it?" I reply briskly.

"It says here that you are the 'sole protector' of everything beyond the gate, where does the gate lead?"

"The gate is the division between the world after ours but before the world shugo charas enter when the carrier of that chara is dead or the chara is no longer needed. There are two sections beyond that point the: Nightmare Realm and the Dream Realm. The Nightmare Realm is the place where Charas of a darker character are harbored. It is also where nightmares are born and kept. The Dream Realm is the exact opposite but where the charas are sent does not depict whether they are good or evil. There is a midsection between the realms where charas from either realm can mingle."

"Why were you able to withstand those injuries?" Utau asked.

"Guardians are born with a specific genetic code that makes us stronger than the average human." I feel like a robot repeating the answers to these questions. Amu flipped through the papers again but this time she stopped on a certain paragraph where she read the same sentence over and over and over. Each time she read the sentence the disbelief in her eyes showed more. Had she found what I feared most? Ikuto obviously either forgot to ask me about that part or just didn't want to push me into that answer. She'd asked me several times about this particular item and each time I answered her that I had no idea what she was talking about.

"Y-you knew about the embryo the entire time?" Amu put the papers on her lap just stared. "Not only did you know but you knew how and where to pin point it?"

"Amu, please understand my oath dictates me. I wanted to tell you badly about it but I couldn't." I stopped and took a breath. I was practically pleading at this point. "That was the only reason why I lied. I don't exactly know where the embryo is at all times it's more of an instinctive GPS. If I need to find it I just tune into its energy and I instantly know where it is. Almost like a homing device."

"But why? Don't you trust me enough to tell me these things?" Amu sounded as though she felt betrayed and at this point I think she did.

"It's not a matter of trust. The oath of a guardian also comes with consequences if broken. The only reason why I could tell you this now is because Ikuto over there found the documents to let you guys in on the info. I can only answer your questions and tell you guys stuff if you already know who and what I am."

"So what are the consequences?" Rima chimed in.

"Depends on which part of the oath you break. If I were to tell Amu about the embryo Heidi and Gina would've been stripped from me."

"That's harsh. What's the worst consequence?" Amu asked.

"Death." Ikuto answered for me. So had he known?

"…" I wanted to run and hide. I don't like the spotlight at all its too much pressure. I put on my façade of total superiority. "All right so we're done here?" I sound like a total bitch. Fudge nutter. "Because right about now I could use a movie to kill all the drama."

"HOLD ON JUST A DAMN SECOND THERE!" Utau shouted. She got up from the seat she was in and pointed straight at me. "You think that after everything that just went on we can solve it with a movie? There is obviously more to be discussed. And what about that….that…that thing that just tried to kill you? You honestly think that whatever or whoever created it will remain at bay? Are you nuts? They are after you! This is gonna put us all in danger."

Rima's POV-

"Well I don't want to seem like a downer or anything but Utau's got a major point there." I stated. I really don't want to take sides because frankly Amu still seems like she'll still trust this girl. But Utau looked miffed at her and Yaya just looked scared of her potential. I can't really say anything about her but what I can say is this, Lala's going to have to prove her worth to me because Utau makes a lot more sense.

"I agree." Yaya complied. Those were the first words she'd spoken since we got here.

"All right so this is an official emergency meeting. Call the kiddy king and the over active ball player along with Sanjou san's dorky kid brother and the girly boy with long purple hair." Ikuto said. Of course he would…wait what did he say about Nagi?

"MY NAGHIKO IS NOT A GIRLY BOY!" I yelled at the trash cat.

"Does it look like I really care shorty?" he replied smugly. I balled up my fist.

"You better shut up before I do something I might regret later on." I said with a dark aura forming.

"Yeah seriously before I kick your ass for what you said about Kukai." Utau said.

"Double for me on Kairi." Yaya stated. Ikuto sweat dropped.

"And Tadase is _the_ king, okay?" Amu pointed out.

"All righty then let's get them over here." Ikuto shimmied away.

Lala"s thoughts-

I start to think about the nightmares I've been having. Now what was it that Amu said on the porch before she walked in? Hold on a minute I have a theory and if the first part is proven correct then I might have to travel. But first I need to make a few phone calls.

45minutes later-

Rima's POV-

We sat in the grand dining room while Lala set up a whole bunch of charts. Each one was highlighted with important details of the past that lead to her final theory which she believes is happening now.

"All right so for starters the past stories of guardian history all have the same theme. Good vs. Evil over the gate. How each villain arose differs greatly, as well as how each guardian managed to defeat the villain." She flipped to the first chart. "Exhibit A…" and then she rambled on and on until she finally got to the end which was very enticing. "I wanted to save this part for last because I didn't want to scare you too soon. How many of you have been having nightmares lately." Everyone at the table including myself raised their hands.

Flashback Rima's last nightmare-

No not this place again. I thought I was rid of you. Again I was in the four corners of the dark walls. The two men were on the other side of the door on the phone. Bad memories, this time I knew no one was coming to save me. I overheard their gruesome and terrifying plot. The thicker of the two said, "She ain't worth keepin alive after the ransom is delivered. So I say we get ridda her fast as we can."

The other one spoke "I guess you're right. Whataya suggest we do to her? Cut her up and throw her in a sack with a note attached?" I had my ear pressed against the door.

"Well why don't we ask her since she's so interested!" He pulled open the door and I stumbled onto the floor making it obvious that I was indeed listening. The thinner one pulled out a gun and pointed it directly at my head.

"Please don't….PLEASE!" I cried and begged at the same time. "PLEASE! LET ME GO! I'LL DO ANYTHING!" I cried. My body went stiff with fear. It wouldn't respond to any command I was instinctively telling it. Run, move, scream, anything but nothing! My breath came in pants and the air started to feel stale as the cold sweat down my neck and back would continue to run. It was like being enclosed in box and flipped upside down. There was a click and then a shriek that wasn't my own. I turned to see Amu take the bullet for me. Why? My body growing stiffer. Why Amu why? There was another click and then dark.

Currently Rima's POV-

"Rima?" Naghiko's voice brought me back to reality.

"Huh wha-?"

"Lala just asked how bad your nightmares were." Everyone stared after me for an answer.

"Well they're really life like. But one Thing I notice is that each dream I have before I die someone very close to me dies first. Like in the first nightmare I had it was Kusu Kusu and then me. But I had to witness it. She made me watch her die. Like she shook me to open my eyes and then as soon as I opened them she was killed."

"How many of you have noticed the same?" Lala asked. Again everyone raised their hands. "I bet I can tell you something else about your dreams. It all started out with drowning in blood in some way shape or form right? Then the next one was about you eventually falling from an outrageous height. The next was a remake of your worst experience where you didn't come out so lucky. The next one was witnessing some strange girl killing you with a sword. Then the next one was about being stuck outside of your body and watched as someone else took over it and messed up your life on a killing rampage. Unfortunately I know that you guys haven't been having these nightmares as long as I have. Most of you I would guess are probably on the second or third one. I on the other hand have been having them for months on end. This is why I won't tell you what dreams come next and when they will repeat. But when I made those phone calls a few minutes earlier it was to confirm something. I called a friend of mine back in America. I asked if she'd had any weird dreams lately and she said yea but that weird thing was that they were all nightmares. I called a couple more completely different people that I'm never around after that and all said the same."

"So then what the hell does that mean? All I'm getting is that everyone you called or have talked to is having nightmares." Utau stated. "Wait….I think I know what you're getting at. Didn't you say something earlier that the nightmare realm is where our nightmares come from?"

"Exactly, now here's the theory I have. There could be something wrong with either one of the realms that could be preventing the production of dreams or the over production of nightmares. The thing is I can't be sure about which one unless I cross the dimension into their world. Another thing I can't be sure about is if it's a natural cause or someone tampering with the gate."

"So where does that leave us?" Naghiko asked. He was sitting beside me. "What I mean is what are we to do to help you?" He grabbed my hand underneath the table. This was his signal to trust him on this one. He knew how I felt about most things. I wouldn't doubt that he probably knew I wanted her to prove her worth. It was obvious to me that he felt that she should be given respect in this time. I told him everything that happened in the past two days with her. His response to me was "appearances can be deceiving." I guess he would know that best since he dressed as a girl for all his life and called himself his twin. This, as most of the things he does, worked spontaneously. I squeezed his hand back and that was my signal for okay. Lala you got lucky!

"What I need for you guys to do is this, stick together and no matter what happens do not let whatever is about to come get the better of you. I also need one more thing, you cannot question my orders. One wrong move and we could all potentially die. If the second part of my theory is right. There will be major chaos. Do I make myself clear?" We nodded and she turned around and left the room. We were all left speechless. Could we fully trust her? I think there might be a chance.

Ikuto's POV-

Lala came back into the room with a vacation pamphlet. "We're going on vacation?" Kukai asked excitedly. What an idiot.

"No, Kukai, I don't believe we are," Kairi answered, "Is that Easter Island?"

"Yes it is." Lala answered happily." You see, it's easier and less dangerous for us to go through the dimensions and worlds on Easter Island." We all looked at her like whaaaat? She sighed and explained. "An unknown force is the reason for my ability to travel and in some places the travel lines are more defined. The less defined routes are dangerous because if we got lost we could be trapped there forever considering that there's no one else but lost souls wandering those planes and no cell service. Easter Island, for some reason, has the most defined travel route, which means it's the safest. "

"Hold it….you said we, but you're the only one allowed on the other side of the gate." Tadase shifted his glance toward Amu and me as he asked the question. When will this one learn?

"Yeah, I guess you caught that. But don't worry about Amu. The key is the only one allowed to come with me on the journey but he can't pass through the gate."

"So you're telling me that while you're investigating some vast land you've never even been to before I have to stay outside and watch my back for dead people until you get out?" That came out of me a little more frightened than I intended it to. Hell I'm Ikuto! I'm supposed to be the one that's chill at all times.

"Is that a problem?" she asked me curiously. She raised one eye brow and expected the "correct" answer otherwise I knew what excuse she'd put out. Those words I said to her out in the field. Dammit why couldn't I control what I say around her? Damn I feel my face getting warm and I haven't answered yet so this'll look bad.

"Not at all," I replied. I could already hear the kiddy king and that over active boy chuckling.

"Awww Ikuto's blush- tch owwww no fair you stomped on my foot!"

"Neh Kukai you shouldn't make up such lies." I said in my cool voice. "Especially when I'm your girlfriends older brother."

"IKUTO," Utau blushed.

"Anyway… So we have to disperse for tonight but I think we should all sleep here or somewhere all together tonight." Lala continued.

"Here is fine you just have to get permission." I stated, my parents are rarely ever home so I don't think we'll get caught anyway.

"Well Amu your mom is waiting for you to go home so we have to go there first anyway to get permission and we might as well get some clothes so what do you say?" Lala was obviously still nervous from the talk they had earlier. To be honest I did know about the embryo and her knowing how to pin point it that's why I was so eager to meet or find the guardian but now, after my discussion with her, I'm just not so sure that it's important anymore. What would an egg do for me if the satisfaction wasn't included anyway? Pointless, that's all.

"Sure I'll call the taxi."

"I'll pay for it," Lala insisted. "It's not really that much money anyway." Heh, she sucked at small talk.

"Are you sure? Let me at least put in half." Amu fumbled around in her back pocket to show that she could pay but Lala kept on insisting so eventually she gave up and sat down to wait for the cab. I sat next to Lala and decided to have a little bit of fun before she left. After all I wouldn't want my guest to be bored.

Amu's POV-

Lala is trying so hard to make a conversation start. I don't have anything against her I'm just still in shock and Easter Island is a big step. I haven't gone out of the country since I was four to meet Mama's friend ere go how I met Lala. (A/N: if you don't know what Easter Island looks like, which by the way is a real island, I suggest you look it up to get a better idea of what the scenery is like. It makes my job a lot easier. ^_^) I don't think I'll be able to convince Papa and Mama to let me go. Then again Lala is fairly responsible but crap! School starts in two days. Ugh why is life so difficult? I shifted my eyes toward Lala on the other seat next to the couch. Ikuto was up to his old ways again and after all that happened on that day I didn't think he'd ever be, well Ikuto-ish again.

"Ikuto get off only one person can sit here!" Lala pushed him off but he got up again and tried to sit on her.

"It doesn't have to seat only one!" he said as he tried with all his force to put his weight down on her.

"But you're too heavy!"

"Don't insult me," he protested. "Besides I know you're lying when you say I'm too heavy because you could fling me across the room with a single push plus you came out of that fight we had earlier scratch less."

"Okay fine but that doesn't mean it's alright for you to just sit on me whenever you feel like it."

"Yes it does because you're in my house." He crossed his arms and sat on her while she was thinking of something else to say.

"I'm going to give you to the count of three to get your butt off my lap and on to something else."

"But you're so comfy~!" he whined and laid himself down like a cat on her lap.

"One…Two…..Two and a half…..Alright that's it THREE! Urrrrrrrrrr AAHHHHHH!" Lala picked Ikuto up off her lap and into the air over her head by his shirt and pants. She character changed with Mina. Oh no. Here it comes. "I told you to get off of me you lazy alley cat!" She trudged over to the door, kicked it wide open, and stomped on out. We watched on from the doorway as she spun him and threw him across the yard. _Thump!_

"Gaaaaah! Lala that hurt!" He was rubbing the side of his head when he came back in. Lala and I giggled at him while everyone else sweat dropped. Tadase came back in from outside, he left the table after the meeting to take a walk for some fresh air. I asked if he was alright and he simply took my hand in his and kissed it.

"Not to worry my queen." His blonde hair swished from his beautiful red eyes. They were a pale red making them look a little more of a hazy pinkish red. But that didn't make them any less stunning.

"Amu! The taxi's here!" Lala called for me. Tadase bent and placed a peck on my cheek before I left.

"Silly you know I'm coming back."

"That doesn't mean I'll miss you any less." And with a smile I turned and hopped into the cab.

Back at the house- Amu's POV

"Alright but are you sure you will be back before six thirty?" Mother crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Of course we will Mama." I answered in my cool and spicy yet responsible tone.

"Good now I want you to pack your stuff before you go and I need you to sit down with Ami to do homework. She's been asking for you two all night."

"Okay Mama, thank you."

"Thank you auntie we'll see you later." Lala said and briskly went upstairs to charge our phones. We walked into the kitchen where little Ami was at the table with a mechanical Froggy pencil and a pink notebook. "Look onee-chans! I can read all by myself! Mister Fwoggy helped me write. But I need Amu and Lala's help with math." Lala and I scanned the paper. It was basically counting pocky boxes and adding.

"Ami, remember what I told you last time? Use your fingers to help you count."

"Oh yeah that's right." Afterward Ami went back to humming Utau's song Butterfly and we slipped out of the kitchen to pack our stuff. As we trudged up the stairs we could hear slight calls in the distance. "*Ami gasps* SHUGOY CHARAS! *gasp* Two more kitties and a cute angel. You're a scawy one with all those chains and belts but you look nice. Ran, Miki, Su, Dia come back! Let's go play dress up! One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight Shugoys!"

"AMU! LALA! HELP!" The charas all yelled in unison. She and I just smirked and kept going. I seriously can't wait to go back and hang out with Tadase. Now what to pack….

Back at Ikuto's mansion-Utau's POV

Well I can't say that I particularly like this girl….but I know that something is going to come our way and as she stated, we can't afford to question her authority. What does it matter anyway? There are still boundaries; it only means that we have to lower them. You can only tolerate so much. So I'll try to get on common ground.

I look over at Kukai who is foolishly trying to make friends with my brother. Argh why doesn't he understand that Ikuto has half a mind to knock him out most of the time?

"Neh Kukai leave Ikuto alone." I sigh.

"Hey, Utau why don't you come and join us in conversation," Ikuto flipped his bangs over his eyes. Why do I feel like I'm going to regret this as soon as I sit down?

"Sure Ikuto," I smile a bit and sit next to Kukai who's laughing. I punch his leg "Baka!" I mutter for him to hear.

"Ow what was that for? You Tsukiyomis have some weird obsession with hitting me." Kukai pouted. He is adorable when he does childish things like that. Like a little boy who has scraped his knee and gets mad at the sidewalk instead of himself.

"Nope it's not an obsession it's a natural reaction to your over active compulsions." Ikuto smirked.

"Ikuto mind your manners."

"Nah it's okay Utau. Besides he can't talk, he goes gaga over cat nip."

"I do not!" Ikuto gasped astounded.

"You wanna bet?" Kukai flashed his smile.

"You're on." Ikuto glared.

"Fine if you can last sixty seconds without giving into the cat nip fisher thingy majig then you win and I won't speak of your catness ever again," he paused for a minute, "but if I win you have to sit there and watch me kiss your sister without interfering or saying anything for sixty seconds."

"WHA-?" I shouted. "I'm not a prize!"

"Awww come on Utau!" Kukai whined.

"Fine…." I grumble under my breath.

Ikuto sat in his chair ready as Kukai brought everyone into the kitchen. We watched as Kukai held the rod in front of Ikuto. In a matter of seconds you could tell Ikuto is struggling to keep his cool. At the thirty second mark Kukai waved the rod a little bit and Ikuto lost whatever cool he had and character changed to play with the cat nip. He rolled on the floor with the cat nip and hissed at Yoru when he tried to play. Oh…My….God so much for an older brother. When his character change wore off, he face palmed himself.

"HA! Sit down Utau." Kukai grinned.

"Oh for love of-," I was cut off by a pair of soft lips that have only ever touched mine. Fudge.

"Grrr," was all Ikuto could utter from the seat across from us. "Your sixty seconds are up now get off of her." He growled it rather than spoke.

"That wasn't so bad now was it?" Kukai said smugly.

"You're just lucky I don't cut off that tongue of yours." _Poke._ "What the- Lala? When did you get in?"

"Right after you broke down and started to play with the cat nip." She giggled. Actually everyone was laughing. _Poke…Poke…..Poke….Poke….Poke._

"Okay who the hell keeps on doing that?" Ikuto turned around to find Kukai poking him with another rod of cat nip, at which Ikuto automatically seized. Kukai was having a load of fun with Ikuto. Pissing off Ikuto is funny because in the end he just walks away with a whatever. He doesn't even think twice about it. However he gets back at you later so I really want to see what he does to Kukai.

"Okay so now that we're all back we should cover the whole Easter Island situation and find out how and when we're going," announced Tadase.

"Well my idea is to leave as soon as possible. I mean we can't wait too long. If the situation gets worse than it is right now we could be looking at a catastrophic event. Have you ever seen a person without any dreams or hope?" We all nodded. Of course we had. "Well picture that but worse because the person would have no feeling at all what so ever not even doubt or fear. They won't even respond or utter a word."

"Okay well I propose that we go the first long weekend then which is in two weeks. Two weeks should be long enough for us to get settled, get permission, and get everything we'll need for the trip. What do you say?" Tadase looked at the group at this point I looked at Kukai who looked at Nagi who looked at Rima who looked at Yaya who looked at Kairi who looked at Ikuto who looked at Lala who looked at Amu who looked back to Tadase.

"I guess." Lala shrugged. "My only concern is if that's enough time for whoever is doing this to get the job done. At which point if things are evidently worse we are going to have to leave at once."

"So that means no more luxury? The guardians are back in action?" I asked. I just got over my last tour and I was going to start up again after a two month rest. But I guess it's worth it. Besides I'm not even an official guardian and neither is Ikuto.

"Exactly," Lala answered matter of factly.

I sighed, "Well it was fun while it lasted. Okay I'm on board with this and all but how are we getting there?"

"I'm pretty sure we can find a flight that'll take us to a nearby island and from there we'll go on a boat," Lala said.

"So where do we find tickets that all of us can afford? I mean me and Ikuto don't have a problem with coming up with the money for us but you guys…," I explained "I'm pretty sure we all want to go on the same plane right? So you guys have to find cheap tickets and find a way to get the money."

"I don't have a problem with the money either. I'm pretty sure I have enough for me and Amu both. But maybe we could think of another plan." Lala suggested.

"Like what?" I asked

"Like instead of a public plane maybe it'd be easier to just rent a plane and a pilot in one shot than to waste money on tickets."

"Yeah, I Like Lala's idea better." Yaya cheered.

"I actually like that idea too. So then it's settled?" I asked. They all nodded. "Good. Now we have to figure out sleeping arrangements for tonight."

30seconds later-

"IKUTO LET GO OF KUKAI!" I shouted.

"But he's such a pain in my ass!" Ikuto whined.

"All I said was that I wasn't staying in the living room!" Kukai pleaded.

30minutes later-

"All right so everyone knows where they're going?" I asked before we all went to our destinations.

"Unfortunately…." Lala sighed. I don't blame her I'd act the same if I were going where she was. Amu and the other two girls and I max out my room. The boys max out Ikuto's room. So that leaves the living room all to her. Ikuto isn't even planning on sleeping in the same room as Kukai so he simply said, "I call dibs on the living room with Lala." Her jaw dropped and she was hardly able to speak. I thought it was funny though. Right now I'm getting my room together because I know it'll be a while before I can rest peacefully.

3:30AM- Lala's dream

I sunk beneath the waves of the fire that engulfed me so. It was hot nothing but white orange flames surrounding the house and I could hear my name in the distance being called. A faint Lala here and there. I was sweating and running out of air. The floor creaked and then finally gave way. Leaving my ribs cracked and, when the ceiling collapsed directly after, my spine broken. I was defenseless. How could my powers not be working? The smoke continued to clog my lungs until I was coughing smoke and debris. The searing intensity of the heat blazed on like an open oven during summer. The only audible things now were footsteps. It was the mysterious girl cackling as she pointed to Ikuto who was looking for me in the entire mess. I tilted my head up being able to feel half my spine move up while the other half was completely useless. It feels like I just took a blade right through my entire waist line. The girl was wearing a navy blue uniform and had her sword strapped on her back. "Lala…..give up this fight."

"What fight?" The ember crackled all around.

"Give up now and turn away before I lose all mercy for you."

"What are you talking about?" I gave her as much of a question as my lungs could carry.

"I have given you this one warning and this is all that I'll grant consider yourself lucky." With that she turned away with her long blonde hair and went over to Ikuto who tried to rush up and fight against her to get to me. It ended badly for him. I slowly drifted off to a numb and cold world.

4:30 AM- Lala's POV

I awoke in shock and drenched in sweat. Ikuto was on the other side of the room. It was all dark and the third degree burns were nowhere to be found on my body. I turned in my sleeping mat. "Whoa! How the hell di -"

"Decoy." I was cut off by the alley cat that was now face to face with me.

"Decoy?" I whispered and pointed at the mat that seemed to harbor his body.

"Decoy." He confirmed.

"Oh decoy," It took me a second to process what the hell was going on. "Why the hell are you over here anyway you stupid cat?" He pulled out a black marker. "What's that for?"

"It's my revenge on Kukai. And I'm here just because I feel like it." I shook my head got up from the sleeping mat and went over to my pack. I opened up the black and blue bag and dragged out a towel and a new set of pajamas. "Did you wet the mat?" Ikuto asked in shock.

"No I just had a nightmare about being in a fire. I sweat a lot during this one. This time it was different." I have never heard this mysterious girl talk. On top of that Ikuto was in it. Why would he be someone close to me?

"How was it different?" he asked.

"Does it matter? In the end I was the one who woke up in a sea of sweat and tears."

"I didn't ask because I'm concerned. I asked because I was told to by Amu that if you woke up like this then to ask other than that I could care less. So go put on your little leader act somewhere else because I'm not up for this bull.", Ikuto snapped.

"I'm gonna take a shower. When I get back," I turned and walked down the hallway, "maybe I'll tell you." I could hear him mumbling to himself but i pay no mind to it. I come back about a half hour later and my mat is empty. Ikuto wasn't in the living room only his decoy was. I figured it was because he went to go get his "revenge." I went to the kitchen to raid the fridge. Come one where are you? Chocolate milk, chocolate milk, choooocoooolaaaate miilllk. They've gotta have some I mean what kind of place would this be if they didn't ha- "AHAAAAAAA I found you chocolate milk! Thought you could hide from me but you couldn't so there."

"AHA! I caught you being a fatty Mcfatty pants."

"GAAH, what the fudge Ikuto?" I shrieked. Damn alley cat.

"Well I plan on protecting the fudge so back off. Chocolate is my favorite help yourself to anything except the chocolate ice cream. That's mine so stay away." He pointed at the fridge that was still wide open.

"Well what if I told you that chocolate was my favorite too and that I don't care what you say I'm adding some chocolate ice cream to this chocolate milk?"

"Then I'd say over my dead body."

"Well too bad you caught this fatty at a bad time!" I was bluffing. I could care less. Everyone knows that you're supposed to use regular milk, vanilla ice cream, and chocolate Nesquik to make a milkshake.

"Oh hell no, not the chocolate."

"Relax you big kitten I don't want your precious ice cream. But now you made me want a chocolate milkshake." I went back into the fridge and got out the regular milk and vanilla ice cream.

"You're gonna use the blender now?"

"Tch amateur and you say you're a chocolate lover. No I don't need the blender." I went to the cabinet and got out two tall glasses and stuffed them both with vanilla ice cream about three fourths full. Then I poured the milk into the glasses.

"You call me an amateur yet you're using vanilla ice cream instead of chocolate."

"Shut up baka." I looked for the chocolate powder and put a good amount of it both cups. Afterward I grabbed two spoons out of the silver wear drawer. I handed Ikuto one of the cups. "Here. Stir and drink."

"I'm not drinking th-"

"Just stir and drink." I insisted. He did as I commanded and his cat ears perked up.

"This…is…..good."

"See I told you. Come on let's go to the living room. I'll tell you what happened." We talked about it and then I told him the strange part. "It's the first time that girl has ever uttered a word or appeared in any other dream I've had." I left out the part about him being in it.

"What'd she say?"

"To give up on the fight or else she will take no pity on me. Whatever the hell that means."

"Well you should take into consideration that you dismantled and defeated two monsters of similar qualities." Ikuto raised his glass to his lips to get the last drop.

"Yeah I know they were both obviously made by the same person or people behind it."

"Exactly so if you put two and two together you get?"

"I thought about that while I was in the shower but we don't have any solid evidence."

"What more evidence do you need?" He was still trying to lick the glass clean.

"I don't know maybe another fight?" He looked at me seriously. "Alright I get your point but we still have no way of proving that she is the one behind all this."

"We're not taking her to court! Who needs proof?"

"But what if we're wrong and she's trying to protect us?" I know how stupid I sound right now but I really don't care.

"Yeah because people threaten to kill you in order to protect you," Ikuto replied sarcastically. "Where do you come up with this stuff?"

"Well it happens in movies a lot." I blushed involuntarily dammit! "Ug! This is infuriating!"

"What's infuriating?"

"This problem! Every time I think I've found the answer it blows back up and comes back harder."

"How long has this been going on?"

"Since I was twelve and the Embryo disappeared." I looked back up at his troubled face. I shifted from my seat and went back to the kitchen make another milkshake. Ikuto followed in my lead and made himself another one too. "Ever since then people have been trying to find ways to create an embryo rather than wait for the natural wonder to reappear at random. It wasn't just Easter looking for it or running tests. No many more underground and nationalized companies tried to capture it. It's not such a small world you know. Some of them nearly succeeded but I made sure they were stopped. It hasn't just been this problem speciffically, its just the most recent. There were many others before this but none to this kalibur where mutated charas were some how formed."

"I see. You think that someone could've succeeded in something else?"

"Possibly and I think that's something we're going to find out on Easter Island." _I hope._

**Bunbun Bonbon-so what'd you think?**

**Lala- I thought it was impossibly long and you need to be more consistent in uploading.**

**SMO-I thought it was okay.**

**Bunbun Bonbon-well I wanted to leave a big enough time gap to see if people would review…..**

**Lala- who'd want to review this poorly written story?**

**SMO- be nice Lala**

**Bunbun Bonbon- yeah. -_-""""**

**Lala- fine.**

**Bunbun Bonbon-well since no one has reviewed yet the contest is still on. Btw hoot is SMO so don't feel discouraged. Alrighty then stay kickn'! **


	5. CANDY

**Bunbun Bonbon- whoa this place is dusty as hell (cough cough)**

**Lala- (cough) Stop waving your hand around woman (cough)! See this is what you get for waiting to upload even though we all know it's because you're lazy(cough cough cough)! **

**Bunbun Bonbon- it was summer! (Cough cough)**

**Lala- So! The way you are uploading (cough) at random now is totally inefficient.**

**Bunbun Bonbon- I'm not trying to upload at random!**

**Lala- Oh yeah? What happened to "I'll try to upload once a week?" you don't even try anymore! (cough)**

**Bunbun Bonbon- you know what? SHOVE IT! (cough)**

**Lala- whatever you know it's true.**

**SMO- whoa what did I miss? And (cough) it's dusty.**

**Bunbun Bonbon- -_-**

**SMO- what's up with her?**

**Lala- who knows?**

**Bunbun Bonbon- let's just get on with the fifth chapter please? (picks up a Swiffer and starts dusting)**

**SMO and Lala- sure.**

**Disclaimer- Bunbun Bonbon does not own shugo chara!**

CHAPTER five

C.A.N.D.Y.

Morning Lala's POV-

I woke up with a jolt, nothing new these days anyway. I look around and Ikuto is still in his little hiding spot. I swear that guy has some issues. Oh well it's not my pro-

"IKUTO!," my train of thought was broken by none other than Kukai. He ran in the living room and shook Ikuto's decoy. Its head rolled around and had the word "baka" was written across its face. Kukai had a mustache and eye glass drawn on his face and a tooth colored in with black marker.

"K-k-Kukai, maybe you should try and see if it'll come off with soap and water?" I say trying to stifle the laughter. I'm failing horribly, he looks ridiculous!

"I already tried it's no use. The bastard got me with a super permanent marker." I couldn't hold it in anymore I busted into a fit of laughter. Utau and Rima came in to see what the fuss was about and immediately went into hysteria laughing. Nagi, Kairi, and Tadase joined in after some time and soon Kukai was the center of attention while everyone laughed. Amu and Yaya came at breakfast and started the whole thing over again.

"Yaya will take pictures!" Yaya declared. Flashing lights suddenly came from Yaya's random camera.

"Tsukiyomi, you will regret this!"

"Calm down you over active brat." Ikuto says coming out of nowhere, smug and bored as usual.

"Ikuto that's enough," Utau smacked him with a book. "You too," she glared at Kukai.

"Hey how come he doesn't get hit with a book?" Ikuto whined.

*smack* "Owwww. Hoshina, why?" Kukai rubbed his head.

"There, happy?"

"Very much," Ikuto says as he sat down happily at the table.

Breakfast went by and everything was pretty calm. But we still have to settle a couple things. Knowing this that stupid alley cat decided to open his mouth during the meeting.

"Lala has something to tell you guys," Ikuto stated. I kicked him under the table. "Ow why'd you do that?" he whispered.

"You deserved it!" I whispered back.

"Well then go ahead and say what you have to say." Tadase pointed out.

"Last night…..I had a dream….where this girl that appears in one of my other dreams showed up in this one and spoke for the first time. Ever," I pause for a second, "And she said that if I don't stop fighting she'll take no mercy upon me." I looked around at the questioned faces at the table. "I think it would be best for all of you to stay out of the battle. And I really think the only way you guys can help is by staying at the sidelines and helping only when I ask."

"But you never ask for help!" Amu blurted.

"Exactly but that's something that might change and frankly I don't really like it." I glanced at Kairi. "Kairi can you look over the documents Ikuto found please?"

"Right away," he pushed his glasses up and started to analyze the well-aged papers.

"Thank you and Amu and Ikuto I need a word with you two." Both stood up without question (surprisingly) and followed me to another room. Afterward everyone dispersed from the table. "Alright so I didn't want to freak the others out but you two have an even greater job ahead. Ikuto knows already what happens if I die."

"How does that involve me?" Amu asked.

"Well as the holders of the lock and key, if I die then you guys have to protect the gate. But what you both don't know is the oath that I was born into then becomes yours. Meaning that you two would both have to follow the same code I do. So I think it's time I start teaching you."

"Why would that freak the others out?" Ikuto asked.

"There's more. I lied when I told Tadase that Amu didn't have to come with me to the cross world so he wouldn't get paranoid. Actually there's a lot more to what might happen than what I told you. Have you ever heard of inner dimension breaks?"(A/N the cross world is the world they are traveling into that I mentioned in the last chapter…..man that name sounds cheesy and sci-fi-ish lol)

"No." they answered simultaneously.

"Well when guardians enter the cross world they're breaking through the dimensions. Sometimes those holes don't close completely causing an inner dimension break. This break stays harmless for a brief amount of time but then slowly the break starts to expand in size. When the break reaches a certain size it starts to act as a black hole. It sucks in everything in its path. The worst part is that everything that's sucked in deteriorates in the cross world."

"If everything can get sucked in, does that mean humans can too?" Amu asked.

"Yes even humans."

"But then that would mean-," Ikuto couldn't finish his thought before I could for him.

"Yes. We have a limited amount of time before we ourselves deteriorate." I could see the concern Amu's eyes. "I estimate we have, give or take, an hour and a half at the most."

"Is that even enough time?" Amu asked.

"I'm not sure. I don't know how far the worlds beyond the gate expand. I'm not even sure of what I'm looking for just yet. All I know is that something must be wrong with either one of the two worlds."

"Well then shouldn't there be some type of research you should be doing now?" Ikuto raised a brow.

"Would you rather not be informed and die on the field?" I retorted and crossed my arms back at him.

"You have a point there. Wait, if everything in the cross world deteriorates does that mean you were lying about the spirits wandering those planes too?"

"You wish. The only beings that can live on those planes are spirits. They're made up of pure energy and energy cannot deteriorate. You guys should know that there are such things as evil spirits so don't fall for any tricks and don't let them cruise too closely."

"Well now that we're caught up, you should probably get to that research. " Amu stated.

"Yeah I'll go ask Kairi of his interpretations of the documents first before I analyze them." I looked at the time on my phone about an hour went by. Surprisingly, this conversation went on for a while.

"Why would you do that?" Ikuto asked.

"So I can keep an open mind. What other people see can differ greatly from what you see. I'll talk to you guys later if I find out anything, okay?" I didn't even wait for an answer I just turned and left for Kairi. When I sat down next to Kairi he was still analyzing the last page. "Anything interesting?" I asked.

"Well as I flipped through the pages little by little I paid close attention to the bordering on the pages. Usually bordering would be consistent in design. Like the bordering on one page would be the same as the one before it or after it. But what baffled me was that the bordering on each page was different yet corresponding. Some markings were repeated and then I realized that it wasn't bordering, they were symbols." Kairi pointed to some of them and it made sense.

"So you're saying it's an inscription written in another language?"

"Exactly, some of the symbols are closely related to ancient hieroglyphics so it must've been a language that developed around that time. I've never seen anything like it though. Judging by the age of this paper the documents were written way after the language was created. I'm guessing that these documents were written around the1600's. So we're basically dealing with an ancient dead language that has no record of ever being used. I aligned all forty-six pages and-"

"Hold on back up just a smidge, did you say all forty-six pages?"

"Yeah, is something wrong with that?" He pushed his glasses up.

"If my memory serves me correctly there should be more." I took out my cell phone ready to make a call.

"I thought so because if you look at how I aligned the pages," He pointed at the table and the pages were in a diamond sort of shape, "Some symbols are incomplete and there are holes where other pages would fit perfectly."

"You did a great job and I'll be right back I have to make a phone call." This isn't good at all. I dialed my house number and went into a random room. My father picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey dad," God it felt good to speak English after a couple days. "Can you put mom on the phone?"

"Sure, La, just give me a second. Marjory, pick up the phone! (_Who is it?)_ Our daughter! (_I'll pick it up in a second!) _She said to give her a second_."_

"Thanks."

"No problem La." La was his nickname for me it wasn't just a shortening for my name. I used to say La a lot, which was a huge coincidence.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom how's everything?"

"We're good and how's your stay so far?"

"Great I start school tomorrow."

"That's really good honey. How are Midori and her family?"

"They're good too."

"That's good what are you and Amu up to now?"

"We stood over a friend's house and we're hanging out there."

"That sounds fun. Are those nightmares still appearing?"

"Yeah but I only woke up screaming once so far. Auntie Midori got a little worried but that's about all. By the way I had to tell Amu and the others about the gate guardians." My mom knew because, as explained before, gate guardians are cycled through their bloodline. You don't know who is going to be born into the guardians so it was the duty of everyone in each bloodline to know their guardian history.

"What do you mean by others? Amu is the lock I understand why you'd need to tell her but who are these others?"

"Others meaning some of her closest friends and the key," I say.

"The lock and key have already met? That's very rare. Are these friends worthy of this knowledge?"

"Yeah they're worthy and I told Amu and Ikuto what happens if I die."

"You won't and you better not. You're our only child haha. Ikuto is the key I presume?"

"Yes he is. Mom can I ask you a question?"

"No, I don't know what your father would do if you had a boyfriend (_I HEARD THE B WORD!)_."

"NO, I DON.T HAVE A BOYFRIEND! That wasn't my question at all." Thank god this conversation is in English, even though I'm pretty sure no one can hear anything anyway.

"I'm just pulling your leg honey. So what'd you have to ask? (_Marjory I heard the B word!_) WOULD YOU CALM THE HELL DOWN!"

"What's grandma's address?"

"I'll text it to you okay because I have to go now that your father's weeping in the corner and I have a very important meeting to go to." She sounded rushed.

"Oh no problem mom, love you."

"Love you too, bye."

"B-,"and she hung up before I could tell her bye. I sigh and throw the phone on the bed I'm sitting on. My phone buzzed and it was the text with grandma's address. I sighed again and threw myself backwards on the navy blue bed and stared at the ceiling. They were always working. This always left me in the arms of music to keep me company. My mind kept wandering around the inscriptions. They looked kinda familiar. Something in my subconscious told me that I knew them but I wasn't taking the chance.

"What are you doing in my room," Ikuto leaned in through the window, "and what was all the yelling about?" I sat straight up and he hopped onto the bed.

"I'm sorry I didn't know it was your room." I got up to leave and he grabbed my wrist.

"Sit down for a while, why don't you?"

"It's okay I'll leave." It took me a while but from the moment he started speaking he was talking perfect English the entire time. "Y-y-you c-could under-st-stand the ent-t-tire time?" then it hit me. "You were eves dropping, weren't you?" I made a fist. He caught my hand before it hit him.

"Could understand what? I wasn't listening to anything, what're you talking about?" He switched to talking Japanese again. I sigh.

"So you want to play that game huh? Alright, I see where this is going." I said in English.

"What are you saying? I can't understand you." Ikuto put his hand behind his ear in exaggeration. He was still talking in Japanese.

"What? I can't understand your dialect." I was mimicking his joke with my own. I spoke back to him in English.

"Huh? What's that? You're not making any sense!" He responded back in Japanese.

"Hmm what's this in my back pocket?" I was still speaking English. I took out a pack of cat nip from my pocket "Caaaaaaaaaatniiiiiiip."

"So, who cares? I think carrying around catnip is kinda going a bit too far." He was struggling when he said that so I knew he was lying. Bingo, I won he responded back in English.

"Hey I'm part cat too, I have needs you know. By the way Mr. Alley Cat, I won." I opened up the little bag and he lost his cool. He tried to grab the bag but my reflexes were too quick and he fell on the floor. Heh I win, again.

Amu's POV-

I was sitting with Tadase outside on the terrace. I'm going to be risking my life without him knowing. Whether it's in two weeks or two days away and last from one hour to a million hours, I think he should know. But then again Lala has her own reasons for doing things. Lala probably wanted to do this without anyone worrying. It sounds like her.

"Amu, are you alright? You seem spacey." Tadase worried easily. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to keep this from him…maybe for a little while anyway.

"Uh yeah everything's fine. Don't worry!" I'm a nervous wreck right now.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." There were loud noises coming from the roof. It was like people playing football up there. Then we heard the noise tumbling in our direction off the roof. Lala sprung out of a ball she somehow curled herself in and kept running forward. Then Ikuto followed in a matter of seconds. They were both running around with their cat ears and tails following. Lala jumped and sat on the high point of the brick wall and waved around a little bag…is that catnip?

"Come on Ikuto you're gonna have to do a lot better than that if you want this." She waved and gestured to the bag. I couldn't understand what she was saying; she was going too fast for me to understand. The only reason she'd speak English to a person is if they could speak it back without any problem. So that must mean….

"I'll get you just watch." Is Ikuto actually…..happy? I haven't seen him so alive in a while. He jumped up and while he was in mid-air she was already on the other side of the wall and half way down the street. "Tch…..LALA!" He yelled as he tried to keep up with her. Her only response was a really sinister cackle-like laugh. Yup I was right. He spoke perfect English.

"Amu, you know what I think?" Tadase turned to face me.

"What are you thinking of Tadase?" I brushed back some of my pink hair.

"With Lala around Ikuto has been kind of happier."

"I know what you mean. Ever since that day he hasn't been the same until now." I shifted a little bit. I remember that day clearly. The day when-

"Earth to Amu, come in Amu." Tadase broke my train of thought.

"Houston we have a problem," I say just remembering something.

"Do we now?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, we are out of candy."

"Uh oh."

"Yes Yaya will notice soon if we don't get moving and I mean fast!" I say as I glance on Tadase's now horrified face. If you've ever seen the painting of the screaming guy, right now that's Tadase's twin. I look over at Yaya and she's in her own world with Rima, a world Rima is desperately trying to ignore.

"But Yaya wants Rima to play with her," Yaya whines.

"What you want and what **I **want are two **majorly** different things."

"Hey Rima, look at me!" Yaya calls as Rima walks the other way.

"What do you-"

"Bala-Balance!" Yaya cut Rima off midsentence and did one of the worst things you could possibly do in front of her, mess up a good gag joke.

"THAT WAS COMPLETELY WRONG!" She character changed. "Now watch a pro do it and learn! Bala-Balance! Now you do it over until you've nailed it 125%!" Yaya gulped and tried it again. "You are hopeless child. Read my lips, HOPELESSSSSSSSSSSSS now do it again."

"Eh-Heh-Heh Rima, Tadase and I are going to the store we'll be right back." I say nervously while watching Rima's aura expand into a wild fire of determination and fury.

"Should I care?" she answered bluntly.

"On second thought we'll just go." I hurried out, wheeling Tadase along because he's still in shock. As we turn the corner I ask Tadase how much money he's got on him.

"I think I have a few yen, why?" he says digging in his front pocket.

"I kinda forgot to get the money out of my stuff before we left." I sigh, feeling like an idiot. Oh well I'll pay him back.

"It's fine Amu. Though we only have enough right now for a couple candies. This is just my pocket change."

"We'll only be safe for a few minutes in that case. I guess we'll just have to go for a second trip after this one."

"I'm not so sure, Amu."

"Huh, why's that?" I'm really confused, he's known Yaya longer than I have, he should know she goes through candy like water.

"Ikuto keeps a huge secret stash of his favorite chocolates and candies hidden in his room."

"But you know Ikuto doesn't like people going in his room! Remember what happened the last time?" I shudder at the thought. We were at the Tsukiyomi house and Tadase thought it'd be fun to go and hang out with Ikuto in his room (oddly enough). Before Tadase went inside the room I needed to ask him something. Tadase had just stepped into the lion's den when I'd reached him. Ikuto turned with a grim expression…and it all went downhill from there.

"Tch," a new look of horror spread across his face, "oh yeah….I almost forgot about that." He rubbed his chin in deep thought. He had an idea forming. "Ha I've got it. This mission requires charas with stealth and mischievous intentions. Though we already know Yoru won't help due to the loyalty to his master."

"But I know three of them that can get the job done." I already knew Utau and Lala would say yes.

"Heidi, Iru, and Mina," We said in unison.

Back at the house Naghiko's POV-

I watched as Yaya painfully went through Rima's crash course. I felt bad but the girl did bring it upon herself. Kukai was just filming Ikuto and Lala fighting for a revenge he wanted. I asked him what he would do with that but he just said "Don't worry Naghiko you'll see."

I seriously feel bad for Ikuto because Kukai's dark aura is starting to grow scarier. "Waaaaaah! Rima, Yaya's fingers and toes hurt this is worse than ballet! Can Yaya stop now?" Yaya started crying.

"Not until you've done it perfectly! Now, again!"

"Bala-balance!"

"Wrong now do it again!"

"WAAAAH Nagi help Yaya please!" She called desperately. I sincerely felt bad.

"If Nagi intervenes he will be forced in the corner of shame." Rima turned in my direction with a wide soulless smile and creepy pupil-less eyes.

"I'm sorry Yaya but I can't help." I sweat dropped, turned away, and kept walking. Rima will let her stop at some point…..eventually…..ehhhh I think I should have the paramedics on speed dial.

"Naghiko, I struck gold!" Kukai yelled in joy.

"I'm afraid to ask from where." I rub my forehead.

"Internet gold I tell you!" Can he get any happier? His face is still covered in ink. He looks utterly ridiculous. One couldn't even dream of taking him seriously. "This'll get more view on YouTube than of Tadase in a skirt."

"YOU did that? The poor child was traumatized for months. But it was hilarious."

"Nope that wasn't me. It was Pepe, Yoru, and Yaya. I thought everyone knew? Well except for Tadase anyway."

"He thought it was Ikuto. Especially when around that time all that drama was still there….."

"Yeah…" Kukai looked at his camcorder, "Internet gold!" I face palmed. "By the way, have you seen Utau anywhere?"

"No, Kukai, I haven't." That is kind of strange though, usually those two would have been trying to beat each other in a challenge.

Utau's POV-

I hid behind a bush trying to see what was going on. So far Ikuto was getting his ass kicked by a girl, half his size no less. Ahhh older brother sometimes you fail….horribly. "Iru are you sure this is necessary?"

"Absolutely, I wanna see Ikuto get his ass whooped so that I can bother Yoru later." Purple and blue cat ears and tails clashed as they fought in the street. "Speak of the devil there goes Yoru now." Yoru was biting his nails in horror as his "master" was getting beat up pretty well.

"Ikuto, hang in there nya~! I'll go get reinforcement nya~!"

"Left hook, Lala don't hold back purr~," said another chara who appeared almost out of nowhere. I looked at Iru.

"That's Lala's chara right? Ehhhh… Heidi I think was her name. She looks an awful lot like Yoru. It's kinda scary." Iru nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah that is kinda weird. I wonder if she's anything like Yoru. Well only one way to find out."

"Iru, where are you going?" whined Eru.

"None of your business!" And the little she-devil went off to chat with Heidi.

"Kick, Lala, kick purr~! Right hook, left, right purr~! Dodge come on give it your best purr~!"

"Yo Heidi, I'm Iru, one of Utau's charas."

"Hi Iru, nice to meet cha officially purr~."

"Ikuto could still win you know." Iru was giving her slyest of smiles. She's probably bating Heidi to see if she has the same loyalty to Lala like Yoru does to Ikuto.

"No way, Lala's the best purr~! Just look at Ikuto right now he doesn't stand a chance purr~." Yoru came back with a gang of alley cats.

"Ikuto I came to save you nya~!"

"NO INTERFERANCE PURR~!" Heidi started to argue with Yoru and somehow Iru got a bag of popcorn and enjoyed the show. Again it was purple against blue and purple was kicking ass. "FINE just you wait purr~!" Heidi went away and came back with another gang of alley cats. It was an alley cat war.

"Come on Eru this fight is useless." Eru nodded. I struggled out of the bushes and casually walked away. Iru stood there laughing as if it were a dog fight ring. It's kinda funny though that Ikuto would go to such great lengths for catnip.

"I sense love!" Eru suddenly yelled. I looked ahead and there were Amu and Tadase. Both were beet red.

"Hey Amu, Tadase," I greeted them casually.

"Hello Utau," they responded.

"What are you guys up to?"

"Nothing, we went to the store to get Yaya some candy." Amu held up the little bag.

"You sure that's enough?" That little girl can eat her weight in candy.

"Well no but we have a plan." Tadase said.

"Does this plan involve Ikuto's room?" I crossed my arms.

"Tch well not exactly eh-," I gave him my all-knowing stare, "fine you caught us. We were wondering if we could borrow Iru for the mission."

"Sure, if you can drag her away from the huge cat fight going on behind us." I gestured over my shoulder.

"Th-that's a lot of cats." Amu pointed out. she squinted a little harder. "Is that Yoru and Heidi fighting?"

"Yup and the even bigger cats are still at it. Sheesh, all that over catnip."

"You don't mean that they've seriously been fighting for the past hour." Amu was in disbelief.

"They have and Lala is seriously beating that crap out of him."

"That's just great and I really need Heidi for this one," Amu shook her head, "maybe this is a good thing. Ikuto will be distracted so we have enough time to do whatever we have to."

"Well whatever we do, we have to get it done now." I said. I feel like creating some turmoil here it'll be fun.

"YOU'RE gonna help us?" Tadase says.

"Why not," I say, "besides it might be fun."

"Good enough for me, now how do we break up that fight?" Amu says while she thinks really hard. I've got it.

"Amu, don't cats hate water?" I point out. We got a huge tub of water and dumped it on top of the battle. Hissing and meowing were a symphony down the block. The alley cats were off and Ikuto was unconscious.

"Brrrr…where the hell did that come fro-oh hey Amu, Utau, and Tadase. What are you guys doing here?"

"Is it alright if we borrow Heidi and Mina?" Amu asks.

"Sure I don't mind." She says shaking the water off her body just as a cat would.

"And if it's isn't too much trouble can you keep Ikuto busy?" Amu asks.

"That's gonna be hard to do but not impossible. Hey I have to go visit my grandmother. I'll tell you why later. I suppose I can bring this giant alley cat with me." Her purple cat ears and tail disappeared as she got up from the floor. "It's about four o'clock we have two hours. Whatever it is you're going to do, do it quickly. I'll be back within those two hours. Mina should be somewhere in the house just call her name a few times."

"Okay no problem; tell Grandma Suki I said hey."

"Alright," Lala turned and kicked Ikuto, "WAKE UP BAKA! We're gonna go visit an old woman!"

"Ikuto nya~!" Yoru cried in horror.

"It's okay Yoru I'm fine. Alright let's go." And so Lala and my brother went to her grandmother's house.

Ikuto's POV-

Man I can't even believe a girl half my size just cleaned the street with me. That was an epic failure. Ah for mercy's sake why is she bringing me along with her? This is gonna be a drag I can tell. Old people are kinda funny when they get mad though. I just hope this old lady isn't one of those people who complain about their back and sit in a corner with those needle thingies making sweaters.

"Don't worry," she says as she trots about the sidewalk in front of me.

"Huh?" I'm confused. We haven't said a word to each other since we left.

"Don't worry, she's my grandmother, she isn't boring in the least." Can she read minds or something?

"No I can't read your mind."

"Then how can you-"

"Tell? I have heightened senses, I can sense what you're feeling, boredom, fear, intent, desire, almost anything. Your body gives off different waves of energy with every emotion and I can read them."

"That explains it."

"Yeah well this is it." We stop in front of a fair sized house. The door and window frames are red and the actual house is white. There's a balcony on the second floor with a vase of black roses. The rest of the yard is plain no bushes of any kind and freshly mowed. "What are you standing around for? Come on." She hadn't spoken a word in English since our little fight. She sounded different when she spoke Japanese. I like her English better though it sounds more natural. What the hell is going through my head? Why should I care? She walked up the few steps in front and lightly knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" a demandin voice callled from beyond the door.

"It's Lala and a friend."

"Lala, you're here? Who are you staying with?" A woman with fierce dark brown hair who had to be no more than thirty came to the door smoking a cigarette. "Don't tell me you're staying with this guy." She leaned on the doorway and gave me a glare.

"No I'm actually staying with aunt Midori. Let me properly introduce you two. Grandma this is Ikuto Tsukiyomi and his chara Yoru, Ikuto this is my grandmother, Kyoko Mitsuki." Grandmother…I would've guessed an aunt but a grandmother?

"It's a pleasure meeting you Mrs. Mitsuki. " I shook her hand.

"Yo nya~," Yoru saluted her.

"Please insult my dead ex-mother in law with that name. Just call me Grandma Suki." She flicked her cigarette with her long, cherry red acrylic nails. I still couldn't picture her as a grandmother.

"Don't fall for the looks Ikuto; she's really fifty three years old." Lala whispered to me. Oh. My. God. The age didn't even appear in her voice or vocabulary…

"Alright now that we've broken the ice, why don't you two come inside for a bit? I'm sure you had a reason for stopping by." Her light brown eyes are narrowed down on me harshly….she's pretty scary.

"Thanks and yeah I have a question." Lala says as she holds the screen door open for me to pass. Grandma Suki led us through the hall way making sure we took off our shoes and sanitized our hands and sprayed us with this really weird stuff that smelled like incense. I'm guessing she's really anal about germs and stuff. "No, she's not a germ phobic. The incense spray is to clear your body of negative energy. Grandma is really into keeping her house positive." Grandma Suki took us into a really big living room with a circular couch that looked really comfortable. The walls are a warm light brown and there's a crystal chandelier hanging in the middle of the room. We all sat down and stared at each other in awkward silence.

"So your mother didn't feel the need to tell me that my only granddaughter was in Japan for how long now?" Grandma Suki put out the last bit of her cigarette in a clear crystal ashtray. She flipped her wavy, big, eighties hair and situated herself more comfortably on the couch.

"Oh I've been here since Thursday and I start school tomorrow." Lala stated casually. Grandma Suki's eye began to twitch.

"School…as in an educational facility? That kind of school? How long are you staying?" Her eyes narrowed on Lala.

"About six months…and then I leave to California again." Lala shifted uncomfortably.

"And you planned on staying with Midori for that amount of time, correct?" Grandma Suki sighed but then let it go. "Well, that's a matter I'll talk with your mother about. Anyway you said you had a question right?"

"Yeah well I should fill you in on what's been going on." She told her grandmother every last detail from explaining how I was the key all the way down to this afternoon's discovery which, by the way, I hadn't the slightest idea about until now. "Kairi said that there were only forty six pages. It didn't sound correct; I knew that there had to be more. I myself hadn't even looked at those documents at all until today. I guess what I'm trying to ask is if you know how many pages there are supposed to be."

Grandma Suki lit another cigarette. "That's correct, Lala, and I'm glad you came to me for this." She paused and blew smoke. "Yes I do know exactly how many pages there are supposed to be, seventy two. Does that number sound familiar?"

"The number of guardian bloodlines," Lala stated.

"Precisely, now what concern me are which pages that have gone missing. Tell me, what pages were missing."

"All of the pages from forty seven on."

"This isn't good, at all. Were the inscriptions about shugo charas and the embryo in there?" Grandma Suki sat up looking ready to take action at any second.

"I'm not sure I didn't actually read the documents yet." Lala shifted her position again. Lucky her I read them.

"The only thing written about the embryo is the inscription describing how the guardian is able to sense it and why." I answered.

"This really isn't getting any better and thank God you at least have that. Are you sure there wasn't anything on shugo charas?"

"I'm sure." I assured her. She threw her head back.

"Fuck, Lala you have to understand that those documents have priceless information. One could easily destroy the world with just one of those pages. Those were the most critical pages too." Grandma Suki rubbed the sides of her head in frustration. Not because she was mad at Lala but because she was worried. "Alright where did you find those documents?" She looked directly at me.

"I found them at my school. They have a special uh…program, I guess you could say, for people with charas. Any way there's an entire records hall with old books and documents and I just so happened to stumble across these."

"Where do you go to school?"

"I go to Seiyo Academy High." She put out her cigarette, clapped her hands together and leaned forward with her elbows resting on her thighs.

"Aha….so I guess that means Tsukasa found these documents then. They were in pretty good hands but he can be too careless at times." She put her palm to her forehead and sighed. "The only thing I can tell you is this; Tsukasa is the type of man that keeps his stuff together. If all the pages aren't already there then the chances are likely to be that he doesn't have them, which is fairly good on our part because there is still the chance that no one has found the other pages."

"How do you know Tsukasa?" I asked curiously.

"We met….a long time ago. He was one of Lala's mother's classmates back in the day." She smiled a little bit. Grandma Suki invited us into the kitchen for some food and we didn't eat since breakfast so we couldn't decline. Grandma Suki is a tough cookie; I think I like this lady.

Amu's POV-

Utau went through the rooms searching for Mina, as did I and Tadase. Where is she? "MINA!" I call for what seems like the sixtieth time. And finally the little dark demon angle-cat cross mix came down stairs fuming.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU PEOPLE WANT FROM me?" She whispered the last part through clenched teeth.

"How would you like to steal candy from a giant kitten with blue hair?" I asked trying to spark her interest and it seems to have worked. She grinned evilly from ear to ear.

"Just tell me where and leave the rest to me and Heidi."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~20 Minutes Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Iru hull in the last bag and I think we're done purr~!" Heidi called over her shoulder.

"No problem!" Iru called back. The Charas hulled ten bags of candy out from Ikuto's hiding spot. Utau looked at us questionably.

"Is that it?" She asked.

"What do you mean 'is this it?' This is every candy we found in that room. We're using industrial sized garbage bags to carry them out for goodness sake." Mina huffed. Utau grabbed a broom and tapped on the ceiling until she found a hollow spot. She jabbed the broom into the ceiling and slid the square over. A Huge mountain of candy spilled higher than any of us in the room.

"Th-that's huge, how did you know that was here?" I asked.

"I live here, remember?" Utau shrugged and left to watch for Lala and Ikuto.

"Alright then let's get down to business girls purr~!"

Heidi and Mina started to bag all the candy while Iru checked the room inside out for more candy. Thankfully there wasn't anymore.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~45 Minutes Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The charas were only half way done bagging. Tadase and I started to help out. Nagi informed us that Rima finally let Yaya go and she knocked out on the couch. I don't think she'll wake up anytime soon.

Ikuto's POV-

We are about to leave Grandma Suki's house and the sun is already starting to set. Grandma Suki was married twice and divorced twice by Lala's grandfather who is currently living off in Kyoto somewhere. Apparently the in-laws didn't like her attitude so much and the fact that she was the leader of a gang. But her gang set off to help people. It wasn't one of those really rowdy gangs that did illegal stuff. The worst they ever did was smoke cigarettes. She gave up that gang though when she was married and tried to improve her image.

"Oh yes I had fun tonight with the both of you. You should stop by more often Ikuto. I'd like to hear more of your stories about the places you've traveled."

"Well, it's not a definite but I'll try." I say and flash a smile.

"By the way Lala, I approve." Grandma Suki says winking as she pats Yoru on the head.

"Approve of what?" Lala says confused. Could she be referring to me?

"Why Ikuto of course, you two are together aren't you?" The cogs in my head were turning; prepare to become a victim Lala.

"Are you nuts? Ikuto isn't my boyfriend!" Bingo this is my cue.

"How could you say such a thing Lala-koi?" I pulled her into my arms, "I thought we were together all this time." She fumed red and suddenly black cat ears appeared. Shit it's not Heidi this time….it's Mina.

"Let go of ME, HYAAA!" I only remember being turned and seeing the sky before hitting the ground.

"Ikuto nya~!"

"Bye Grandma!" Lala called over her shoulder as she dragged me along the ground.

"Bye Lala, tell the charas and Amu I said hi." Grandma Suki called back.

"Will do, Grandma," Lala shouted over her shoulder. It's a miracle that woman doesn't have any gray hairs, wrinkles or well anything depicting she was old. Lala dragged me through the streets for about a block so far without speaking.

"Your grandmother cooks pretty well." I say trying to break the ice. It's true though her grandmother can cook really well, it's the best I've had in a while.

"Yup she's the best cook around." She simply stated. "So, how do you know what classroom to go to tomorrow?" Her eyes were fixated on the sidewalk, not once glancing on what was ahead. She let go of me and i started walking on my own.

"You mean you seriously don't know? Were you homeschooled or something?"

"NO! I'm new to this system, remember? I'm an Americanized Asian-Native American?"

"Oh yeah that's right you guys do it differently. Well there's a list with everyone's name on it and you look for your name. I usually sneak into the school at five in the morning and wait until the teachers post the listings. It's a lot easier to avoid the crowd that way."

"That's a stretch. Even though I'm up at that time, I'm not waiting three and a half hours for school to start." She shook her head at the thought. "You're crazy."

"I didn't ask for you to join or for your opinion now did I? I'm beginning to think you have some sort of fond for me."

"Yeah you wish," she laughed. She twirled on her heel and took me down by the collar of my shirt to her level, eye to eye. "Or maybe it's the other way around and it's you who has the physical attraction to me eh, _Ikuto?" _she purred. I couldn't stop the blush from coming not even Amu dared to tease me back the way I did to her. Lala giggled and pranced away as if nothing had happened. "Actually I really have to thank you."

"Why?"

"I finished my first song with your advice." She stopped in her tracks and turned. "So, again, thank you." Her face composed of seriousness and nothing else.

"Uh you're welcome," I reply aloofly.

Lala's POV-

I would've thought that Ikuto was the type of guy to stroll into class whenever he felt like it (which in most cases would be never) and not the guy that lurks around three hours before school started. We finally reach the house and we're still conversing I open the door to the house and walk in to find Yaya knocked out on the couch. I drop my shoes at the door way and followed Ikuto's lead to god knows where.

Amu's POV-

I hear the door closing and Utau's texted me.

_**THE BLUE AND PURPLE KITTENS HAVE RETURNED!**_

We're barely half way done! If he catches us we're toast. Frantic as I hear Lala's voice emanating from downstairs upward I quickly text her and her phone rings just in time for her to stop Ikuto from opening the door to the room and discovering the huge pile still left there.

Lala's POV-

I get a text from Amu saying to not let him in the room. What do I do? How am I supposed to stop him? He's almost there. Grrr…..Not having any other idea of what to do I slam my foot on the last step and run following my feline instincts and trackle him against the wall

"Lala, what the HELL are you-," I cut him off by covering his mouth with my hand. He just stares at me. Still determined to speak but all that come out are muffled sounds.

"Shhhhh," I urged. He wouldn't calm down. "Hushhhhhh," I urged again. He finally put himself at ease. "Good now let's go get food." I released my palm from his lips and went down stairs.

"But we just-"

"No questions," I yell behind me.

"But it makes no sense if we just-"

"Do you want me to kill you?" Ikuto cocks his head to the side and grins.

"Well now little kitty is hostile." Ikuto walks down casually and grabs my wrist. "Come on let's get you home since you obviously despise me enough to kill my sexiness."

"You, my darling, are egotistical, rude, arrogant, and above all pig headed. Besides, what about Amu?"

"Call her and tell her to tell the Kiddy King to take her home." I did as he told me and thank god she was finally finished with her scheme and from what I heard in the background, Yaya had died and gone to candy heaven. We all reached the house at the same time although Ikuto and I landed on the balcony and met everyone down stairs. Auntie Midori looked a little puzzled but once I explained that Ikuto and I had taken a short cut she questioned no further. Tadase and Ikuto left in just a few short minutes leaving me and Amu ready for tomorrow, the first day of school.

Somewhere off in the Tsukiyomi mansion, Utau's POV-

"Hey Eru, have you seen Iru?" I flip my hair to brush the other side of it.

"I saw her go off with a camera but I don't know where she is." Eru rubbed her chin. I continue brushing my hair and settle into bed.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS ALL MY CHOCOLATE? WHERE'S MY FRIGGN CANDY?" Good night, Ikuto. Tee-hee!

**Bunbun Bonbon- Finally I finished cleaning *sparkle**sparkle*!**

**Lala- yeah, all that hard work.**

**SMO- mhm**

**Bunbun Bonbon- -_-"""""" you guys didn't do anything!**

**Lala- How can you say that? We gave you moral support, see you're greedy.**

**SMO- I conquer with Lala.**

**Bunbun Bonbon- I'm gonna shove a stick up your a-**

**Lala- and that's all folks! Btw the review contest is OVAAAAAAAAA nobody won!**


	6. First Day at Seiyo Surprises Unfold

**Bunbun Bonbon- HELLO AND WELCOME FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE READ THIS FAR!**

**Lala- (Cough) which is no one (cough).**

**Bunbun Bonbon- -_-"and yet I somehow put up with you…..**

**Lala- ^_^**

**SMO- HEY! What did I miss?**

**Bunbun Bonbon- you didn't miss anything yet.**

**Lala- Yup, not that there's anything to be missed since this story is indeed a flop, sadly, even though I'm the awesome main character.**

**Bunbun Bonbon- Why don't you ever act this way around Amu?**

**Lala- What do you mean?**

**Bunbun Bonbon- *author's light bulb* forget it. You'll see in this chapter.**

**SMO- Disclaimer, do the honors please!**

**Disclaimer- Bunbun Bonbon does not own Shugo Chara!**

CHAPTER SiX

First Day at Seiyo; Surprises Unfold

5:30 am Lala's POV-

I've finished just about everything for preparation. I ironed my uniform, picked out the perfect accessories, tied a black ribbon on my messenger bag, dusted off my shoes, and painted my nails metallic black. Amu and her parents are still asleep I'll go take a shower and then I'll wake her up and cook breakfast.

~After the shower~

Fast drying nail polish rocks. I left the first two buttons of my shirt undone and I modified the grey, white, and black plaid skirt so that it was bordered in black lace (A\N I figured that since they wore red and blue in grammar school and green in middle school, why not make high school grey? P.S., Amu's uniform stays the same it's just grey.). I picked up my hair pig tails and clipped the sides with black crescents. I put on the special chocker I tampered with myself, it now has chains, and stuck my black dangly crescent ear rings in the first hole, in the second I put in the usual ear hugging hoops and in the third (at the very top of the ear) went black studs. I modified my uniform jacket by cutting off half the body and sewing it so it didn't unravel or have fly away threads. I then rolled up the sleeves on both my jacket and my shirt to my elbow. I threw on my knee-high boots, no heel, and since I don't believe in makeup I went downstairs to make breakfast.

~After breakfast~

As soon as Amu is finished getting dressed, we head out the door. At school, I received looks and stares. Everyone was talking about me and Amu. Walking with "The Guardians" didn't help so much either. People looked at the guardians and stared in awe and when they looked at me …well, they whispered. One guy whispered to another, "That's the new American exchange student. You know what they say about her and Amu right?" The other person shook his head no. "They say that they did an experiment on Amu and the new girl was the outcome." The other person gaped at the shocking resemblance. The only difference was the color of our hair and the slight difference in skin tone.

Shockingly enough Amu and I ended up in the same classroom. Everyone just came back to the school premises. School here started from kindergarten all the way up to twelfth grade so it wasn't a shocker that everyone, besides me of course, was here since they were in grammar school. For once, I was the foreigner. I made my way to the chairman's office to hand him the copy of papers he asked for stating that my stay in the school was only for six months.

"Hello, you must be Miss Mitsuki. You may call me Tsukasa." A rather tall, polite, man got up from the desk in the room and shook my hand. He then offered me a seat.

"Yes, thank you." I handed him the papers which he then put into a portfolio. I guessed that it was my permanent record.

"You have the spitting image of Marjory," Tsukasa says. He looks a lot like Tadase. "Yet you're nearly identical to Miss Hinamori…"

"So I've been told, thank you." There goes another tally mark for someone who compared me to Amu.

"Tell me, Miss Mitsuki, what do you hope to gain from this school for your visit?" He rested his head on the back of his hands, almost like he's observing more than just what the answer to the question was.

"Well, I don't really know," I rub the back of my head, "I guess I'm just hoping for more insight on who I am, given a new environment. I've been trapped in one environment for so long that maybe I've changed somehow and haven't even realized it."

"A very mature answer, I can respect that. Would you do me a favor?" I nodded my head yes. He spread a deck of cards across his desk. "Pick a card." I raised a curious brow but followed through with his orders. "You may go to class now if you wish." I took the opportunity and left for class. The chairman is really weird…

Tsukasa's POV-

I stare down at the tarot card she picked. Interesting, her future is unreadable. I wonder if a person can really find out who they are in a place where they have such a seemingly unnatural resemblance to someone else. If she's anything like Marjory or her grandmother, she won't have a problem. But still…she's just a child.

Lala's POV-

I slide the door open into my classroom and am immediately stared down by the crowd. Rima is in this class as well. The teacher looked at me and then smiled. He looks kinda goofy and messy. There's a word for what he is…disorganized. He waved me over to stand in front of the class. "Class, please welcome our new student, Lala Mitsuki. She is a foreign exchange student from America." Whispers stopped as soon as they started. "Miss Mitsuki, can you tell us a little bit about life in America?"

"It's whatever, can I please take my seat now? " I stated aloofly. I guess I burst his bubble because he sweat dropped in embarrassment.

"Sure why don't you take the seat behind Miss Himamori? (_It's Hinamori!_)Right, sorry about that. Uh, she's the girl-"

"With the pink hair, yes I know," I sighed out of boredom. I sat down, took out my black notebook and dark violet gel pen ready to write on the dark grey paper. Everyone stared in shock, I glared at them to make them stop.

~Lunch~

People took out their bento boxes and I just stared aimlessly out the window. Amu and Rima were chatting away and I really needed something to do. I wasn't hungry at all I don't even remember why I took out my bento box. I placed the lid back on, yawned, and told Amu that I'd be back, taking my little black and purple box with me. Heidi stayed with me while Tina, Mina, and Gina went off on an adventure with the other charas.

"Lala, why don't we go up to the roof purr~? " Heidi tugged at my hair a little. "Come on it'll be like back in California purr~."

"Sure why not?" Up and down the hallway I heard more whispering and because of my heightened senses it was as if they were speaking normally. Somehow, the first day didn't even end and I became known as the "Aloof but Tough" foreign girl. I needed to get away from their stupidity. I followed the stair cases until I found one that went to the roof, "Finally," I sigh and sit on ground heaving deep breaths.

"What's for lunch purr~?" Heidi sat on my shoulder. I opened up the box and gave her some squid and I had a rice ball. Heidi was enjoying herself; her purple eyes gleamed with joy. I laid back and closed my eyes enjoying the warm sun on my face. A figure blocked the rays of it. I opened an eye to find the alley cat standing over me.

"Do you mind," I ask in annoyance, "I'm trying to enjoy the peace." He stood there without a word. "What?" I snapped.

"You're in my spot." He crossed his arms when I didn't move. "Well?"

"Well, what?" I crossed my arms right back.

"Move over." He nudged his head to emphasize the word move. Reluctantly I did, I mean he's had this spot for years, it wouldn't be right to just take it. "So what did they label you as?" He asked as he lay down next to me.

"Excuse me?" I gave him a look and he sighed.

"You know, what the school sees you as?"

"Oh apparently I'm the Aloof but Tough foreign girl." I rolled my eyes at the very thought. "What did they label you?"

"They call me the Cat-like Mysterious boy." I shook my head. If only they knew.

"Well you come and lurk around at like five in the morning so I guess that's kind of why they call you mysterious."

"No, that's not true; I come to class whenever I feel like it." I knew it. "I only come at five in the morning on the first day. Every day after that I come to school when I feel like it, sometimes I come at ten."

"Well that still kind of explains it." I rested my arms behind my head.

"You know what they call Amu, right?" Ikuto turned so his head was facing me.

"Yeah, they call her the Cool n' Spicy girl." I shook my head again. "Stereo typing and labeling, the typical school, can't get any better than this huh?" I laughed sarcastically. I hate that, a lot. One of my pet peeves is stereo typing. It's so ignorant, stupid, Neanderthal- like, anything below unsophisticated, basically. "_Pfft_, I'd be stupid to let that to stand in my way, though." I continued closing my eyes and enjoying the warmth until the door to the roof opened.

"Ikuto, I'm back nya~! You'd never guess what I-," Yoru cut off midsentence as shock overcame him when realization struck. "It's…what are you doing here nya~?" He pointed at Heidi.

"I could ask the same of you purr~." She floated off my shoulder.

"But I asked you first nya~!" Heidi circled him, told him to calm down, and flicked his nose with her tail. Ikuto and I laughed at his reaction. Yoru and Heidi were somewhat arguing the rest of the lunch period. It was more of Yoru yelling at Heidi and Heidi stayed calm and replying with smart remarks.

I walked with Ikuto and he took me to class. His class was right next ours anyway so he would've headed in that direction regardless. All of our conversation subjects were either about Amu or music. I shrugged off the weird feeling I got from it because it wasn't until we were done speaking and I was sitting in class that I realized it. Again I received stares and heard whispers but this time since I was walking with Ikuto to class, that gave girls a reason to somewhat glare at me but not really. They figured that I wasn't a threat since Ikuto had turned down almost everyone who confessed to him, or so I heard. It's not like I'd ever think of him that way though. With all the emotions I felt in the room there was one that stood out to me, fear. I looked up and I noticed that it was coming from Amu.

~After School~

Class dismissed and I tapped Amu on the shoulder as she got her bag ready to go.

"Hey, how's your first day so far?" She smiled as best she could but it was obviously strained when she asked me.

"It was okay now cut the crap, what's bothering you?" Amu stopped short from putting her pencil case inside of the open messenger bag, paralyzed. Slowly she put the case into her bag and closed it. When she turned she looked at me with pleading eyes on the brink of tears.

"I'm horrified; Tadase knows I'm hiding something. I can't tell him though. He's growing a little more impatient to what it is. I'm afraid I might lose him…" I knew exactly what she was talking about. The fact that we could die if we stood in the cross world for too long and Tadase didn't know anything about it. I lied saying that Amu didn't need to go with me and Ikuto so that he wouldn't be paranoid. I didn't think that this would be so much of a burden to Amu. I sighed.

"Tell him, but don't go into details. Don't tell him that you could die; just tell him that you have to go with us. If he asks why tell him he can take it up with me." I put my hand on her shoulder, "Besides, I think Tadase's too weak to dump someone, if anything I think he's afraid that it's you who's gonna dump him."

"True, thanks Lala." She beamed a bright smile at me. That was one thing about Amu, she always made people happy.

"No, Amu, I should be the one apologizing, I didn't realize carrying that secret was too much of a burden." She forgave me and we headed outside.

The roar of motorcycles was the only sound outside, along with the oohing and the aweing. Amu and I kept away from the crowd around the motorcycles until I caught a glimpse at the side of one. I could recognize that flame anywhere; the intricate swirls designed by the owner herself. I looked a little harder and sure enough I knew the ruby red motorcycle anywhere, it was Cora. I knew that if I tilted my head a little more I would see Ria on her sky blue motorcycle, the designing was sapphire blue and corresponding to Cora's but was more relative to water not flames. I waved for Amu to follow my lead. The crowd around them dispersed and regrouped as I made my way through with Amu and my stride of superiority.

"So the Cat of the West finally comes out to play. Been a long time, hasn't it?" Cora sets her helmet on the motorcycle and flips her black hair tinged in bright red low lights to the side. The crowd behind me was taking in the situation. They all murmured things about what Cora just called me.

"Yeah, Miss Phoenix and I over here were just starting to worry about cha." Ria blew a bubble with her gum and popped it.

"No shit Sherlock," I narrowed my gaze on them hardening my face. They did the same, and that's when the crowd gasped hoping for some tension. It was the silence of the situation that put the four of us into hysteria.

"Yo Amu what's up?" Cora high fived Amu, and Ria waved at her. "Hey we've got a little surprise for you, Lala." Cora pointed behind Ria's motorcycle to reveal a dark violet one. The designs were black thorn vines. I gasped out of excitement, my old companion, Luna, my motorcycle. Cora and Ria are nomadic. They go where the wind takes them. They are my battle buddies, when they pass through my small town in California; they stick around and help with the x-charas. Cora is locally known as The Phoenix of the East, Ria is locally known as The Serenity of the North., and I am locally known as The Cat of the West. Locally meaning my small California town. Unfortunately, the last time the three of us fought a band of x-chara Luna got totaled, I thought she'd never be the same, but here she was and Luna looked brand new!

I bounced on Luna and made the engine roar to life. I twisted the handle a little just to make sure everything was fine and I pulled on the helmet hanging from the handle. It felt great. Ria and Cora pulled on their helmets and adjusted their leather jackets. "Amu, hop on!" I threw her the extra helmet and she hung on. With another twist of the handle, I pumped the gas and accelerated the sleek and stylish vehicle forward as fast as I dared. Cora and Ria zooming behind me, the city passed with a blur. I accelerated a little faster and let Luna rear back as she took off. We skidded to a halt in front of Grandma Suki's house. The roar of the engines died down again. Cora adjusted her black leather finger less gloves and Ria fixed her blue leather jacket.

"It's been forever without Luna! " I hugged Luna and kept on saying how much I missed her. As strange as it might sound I love my bike.

"Lala, is that you out there?" Grandma Suki stood in the front yard window, staring at me and Amu. "Come inside with Amu and the others." She welcomed us in and led us through the house after spraying incense on us.

"Cora and Ria, I haven't seen you two in a very long while. Where are Cookie and Phoebe?" Then she looked at me and realized that none of us had our charas. "Where are the charas?"

"They're off in the front lawn having an adventure." Ria replied while situating herself on the couch. Cookie is Ria's chara. She has neat, short black hair and sapphire eyes. Cookie also wears a penguin hat, black fingerless gloves, a black belly tank, and a baby blue mini skirt. Phoebe is Cora's chara. Phoebe's hair is dark as coal, and has eyes that look as if they're on fire. Her top looked tattered and her skirt held together by a gold ring with black thigh low tights under. She has wings that, like her eyes, were flamed.

"So, have you guys traveled anywhere new?" I tilted my head as I broke the semi awkward silence.

"Let's see, uh we went to Fiji, Madagascar, and The Netherlands and there was some place else…" Cora tapped her chin with her finger.

"Transylvania, remember?" Ria playfully mushed Cora's shoulder. "We saw really gothic styled castles. It was nice to see where Dracula originated." We stayed at grandma Suki's house for a few hours. Amu called her mom and she said that we could stay as long as we wanted. She warned us that she wanted Grandma Suki to drop us off if it got late. We were about to leave when grandma stopped us at the door. She gave us a couple of treats and sent us off with a smile. She gave me a small blue bag for Ikuto, a red one for Utau, a green one for the charas, and a pink one for Ami. When she made treats she thought of everyone. A final wave and I hopped on Luna, Cora and Ria stayed at Grandma Suki's.

The streets were silent as we jetted through. I felt a quiver at my neck; I paid no mind to it. It was probably the speed I was going at. I hit a speed bump and my necklace quivered a little harder than it should have. My grip on the handle tensed. The heart shaped gate pendant slowly rose up and out of my jacket.  
>"Amu, we have to take a detour." Her lock quivered just then and she let out a little gasp. I popped a sharp U and speeded in the opposite direction, where my necklace pointed. Luna swiveled along the black tar, screeching at every turn. A sign was coming up in the ally ahead, "Dead end," I muttered as the words became eligible upon the light from Luna.<p>

"What do we do now," asked Amu. I gripped the handle a little tighter as I checked the surroundings.… then I spot it, the convenient way out.

"Hold on tight." I only said those few words as I pressed violently on the gas and Luna flung forward up the wooden ramp. Nothing but sapphire sky was seen as we plummeted ten feet to the ground and we recovered track. I, slightly laughing as Amu and the charas squealed. I swerved Luna to a stop in an open field. An abandoned warehouse sat just ahead and Ikuto's shadowy figure pulled out from behind it. Amu was still trembling even after she got off Luna. The air was too silent so I told Amu to transform and I did the same. "Alright Heidi, Let's go! My own heart! Unlock!...Character Transformation: Black Panthress!" My transformation consisted of an off shoulder black corset that stopped at my ribs with a bit of purple where the laces were, a black fold skirt lined in purple, purple boot heels with black laces at the top, and a black choker with a single purple line across the middle and a black cross that hung from it. My hair lengthened all the way down my back, purple streaks appeared throughout my hair, purple half-fingered leather gloves wrapped my hands, and purple cat ears and cat tail appeared. For some reason, when I transform with Heidi my eyes turn purple.

"Come on Miki! My own heart! Unlock!...Character Transformation: Amulet Spade!" Not a second passed before the ground trembled slightly beneath my feet, I knew Amu couldn't feel it though. My senses are in overdrive. I turned my back almost directly to her. I peered at her over my shoulder.

"Amu, take your charas, go hide somewhere, and only fight if you absolutely have to. Do you understand me?" She hesitantly nodded, "Good, tell Ikuto to go with you, if he tries to fight, drag him." The ground quaked this time and she stumbled. I heard Ikuto fall back too. She ran as fast as she could toward the warehouse. The sky covered the horizon like a bright red blanket. The ground shook quake after quake after quake, each one more violent than the one before. The quakes came at a regular pace, as if it were something massive walking. An earsplitting, brain numbing, paralyzing power cry came from one of the most vile things I've ever seen. Even more hideous and disgusting than the last putrid beast that I fought.

This…this…thing is as huge as a monster truck. Massive in size yes, but its eyes are bandaged. Sunk in, dried crimson circles are evident on the bandages where its eyes should be. Its skin, a familiar mucus green that told me this wasn't a coincidence. Its upper body is far bigger than its lower body, its legs were furry and animal like with hooves, and its ears were small and pointed with a tag in the cartilage. Veins across its body jutted out thick as giant pencils, no nose could be found on its face, not even nostrils. Its mouth hung open revealing a top row and bottom row of mossy yellow teeth, mucky grey-blue gums, but no tongue. The theory is that if you get rid of one sense the other senses become more powerful. What happens when three of the five are missing? It must have a killer sense of hearing and touch.

It stopped six feet away standing there, head lurched back, both arms hanging limp at its sides, knees bent in a squatting position, heaving heavily through its mouth in and out while saliva dripped from the corner of it. I shifted just the slightest and made the dirt crackle barely audible to the regular human ear. To me it was as if someone took a step, to it, that slight shift was a sonic boom. As soon as the sound reached its ear lobe, it reared back and flung its upper body forward in a deafening wail. So powerful that I almost flew back along with the drool it spewed. The hot breath smelled of rotted corpses. Its black nails reached for me, I slid under and over from them, and they missed. Angered by its miss the thing pounded its fist on the floor. I hopped on Luna and raced. It wailed again and I turned so that I was rushing toward it.

Locking the gas on the handle, I hopped to my feet on Luna's seat and had my blades ready strike.

"Hold on," said an all too familiar voice. I slammed the breaks on Luna, glaring as I gaze upon that face.

"You," I spat.

Amu's POV-

I ignored the blood curdling roar from a beast that I couldn't bear to look at. One look and I knew I'd get in Lala's way. Ikuto was about to sprint toward that battle when I tackled him. "STOP! Lala wants us to hide." He still struggled. "Don't you think it hurts me to walk away? But look if it weren't for the fact that her bones reconstructed automatically she'd have been dead by now! WE can't do that! WE would die in two seconds flat just from one blow of that monster. As much as I hate to run and leave my god sister alone against that beast, there really is no other option!" I yelled at him trying to put some sense into him, but with everything I had he was still almost free. "LISTEN TO ME!" I screamed so hard it hurt. "SHE DOESN"T WANT US THERE NOW TURN AROUND AND DO WHAT YOU DO BEST, DISSAPPEAR!" I don't know what came over me; I said the first thing that came to mind. He was evidently fazed by the remark. "I-Ikuto, I-I-I don't – I didn't know what I was-I didn't mean to-"

"Let's just go." He cut me off, obviously not really wanting to hear an explanation. "Lala doesn't want us there? Fine, we'll hide, like cowards." He brushed himself off and went inside, I followed. He didn't even look at me, it's like that day all over again.

~_flashback~_

"How?" Ikuto ruffled his fingers through his hair. Then he asked again.

"I-Ikuto I-," and he walked out the door.

~_now~_

We looked through the empty rooms and chose one with a perfect view of the fight. One where we were hidden behind the boarded window but a slit was there wide enough for the charas to sit between. We peeped through the opening and stared at the current situation. Night wasn't too far away. The monster is at bay, it isn't moving and Lala's tire screech echoed through the evening. Why did she stop?

Another figure appeared. She looked to be older than us by a bit; eighteen maybe nineteen, long blonde hair and that's all I can really make out. She's too far away to examine thoroughly. My hand gripped the aged plank of wood tighter and tighter as the anxiety in the air grew. I already knew from Lala's response that this was going to end in a really bad fight.

"I wish I knew what they were saying," I _sigh_.

"Shhhh, I'm trying to listen I can very faintly hear them." Ikuto pressed his ear farther out. I looked back out and the monster jerked its distorted face up. That's where I held my breath, there's no way it could've heard us, or so I hoped. Then again, if Ikuto could faintly hear them who's to say it can't hear us?

"_What are they saying?_" I mouthed the words afraid to utter them. He just shook his head in an _I don't know. _I looked at the battle zone and I saw the odds of three against two being against our favor, even if we were the three.

Lala's POV-

"So you weren't just a figment of my imagination after all." I eyed her, matching every feature to the image of my nightmares. The navy blue uniform, cold amethyst eyes, bleach blonde hair, and the unmistakable evil grin plastered on her face.

"It seems as though I have your attention now, do I not?" crossing her arms over her chest she greeted me as though we were friends. I just glared at her smugness. "Okay, now let's cut the small talk. Heed my warning and stop fighting or suffer the consequences, alright?"

"No, not alright." She blinked in surprise at my answer. "I will fight until my dying breath."

"Well, well the kitty has a meow." Another voice came from a distance. Out stepped a boy maybe around Ikuto's age, he's wearing a black suit, has dark blood red hair, and the same cold amethyst eyes as the blonde. They are both as pale as ghosts.

"What's it to you?" I glared at both of them; their energy signals were negative, extremely negative. "What do you want?"

"Well actually," the boy suddenly appeared behind me, "we were looking for you. See, you, my dear, are in the way of a major development. We just need you to back down and-"

"Never," I cut him off.

"You didn't let me finish though." He cleared his throat, "As I was saying we need you to back down or our friend Eden here, isn't going to be happy. You wouldn't want that now would you?"

"What have you guys done? What is he," I demanded. "Tell me!"

"We like to call him a Genetically Modified Mythological Being, a GMMB for short." This time it was the girl who answered. "He has the combined genetic structure of a Minotaur, a giant, shugo charas, and a goblin. It's part of the development. Does that answer your question?" She was a little ticked off.

"Where did you get the charas and the mythological creatures for that matter?" Her smirk widened and my frown deepened. There was a case like this not too long ago. This organization discovered that an x-chara's or even an ordinary chara's powers are still harnessed in death. The massive power they hold can be used for anything, including giving life to a still being. "You've been killing them off. The x- charas and those creatures…haven't you? That's why there haven't been any alerts lately aside from the incident that happened the other day. I bet you created that monster as well. That's why this creature is deformed right? It's made of dead corpses of different creatures, creatures you killed off yourselves for a so called development process." The blonde clapped her hands.

"Bravo, bravo! Look at that Ivory! We have a smart kitten on our hands!" the blonde chanted. She mocked me with a baby accident.

"You sick bastards, who are you!" I yelled at them. The red haired boy who apparently was Ivory stepped out from behind me to face me..

"Well I'm Ivory and she is my older sister, Acrylic." He pointed to Eden. "Eden here is our younger brother." I widened my eyes in shock as the obvious smacked me in the face. He pushed my bangs out of my face, I slapped his hand.

"Don't you dare touch me, you people are sick! You killed your brother for the sake of an experiment!" Rubbing his hand he scowled at the red mark.

"Enough Ivory," Acrylic glared at me. "Let's just go. She's made her choice. We'll leave Eden to take care of her."

"Way to ruin my fun Acrylic, alright. Good bye Miss Cat of the West." I gaped, how could he have known that? In a blink of an eye they disappeared. Eden growled and went for the first attack. I dodged and tried to recover my steps but another blow came my way. I jumped and felt my body jerk and snap as Eden caught my foot with his massive hand.

Amu's POV-

Ikuto and I winced at the horrendously loud snap that even i heard clearly and the sight Lala's body going limp. She didn't move for a bit and I got scared. Ikuto got up but I stopped him, she corrected herself just as he sat back down. I sighed in relief. Blades appeared at her fingertips and she cut off the monster's thumb. It screamed in agony and she ran for Luna. The beast cut off her rout and she jumped over its shoulder and landed sitting on her bike. Before she could get the ignition started, it grabbed her by her now long hair and flung her to the side. Body convulsing, she stood up.

She wasted no time changing her character transformation into Rock Princess. Giant amps appeared and she was now holding a guitar, her hair now back to its normal shoulder length. She cracked her fingers and started to play tune then the speed picked up and as the speed picked up the tune grew louder. The creature started to scream and Lala only played louder. Footsteps came from the door and Ikuto snapped his up so fast it gave me whip lash instead of him. The two people who were out there with Lala earlier stood in the door frame.

"God Ivory, look at what she's doing to Eden," the blonde complained. I could see her face now and it was not polite. She sighed, "Guess we're gonna have to get even."

"I agree Acrylic." Ivory is a little shorter than Ikuto and is slightly paler than any of us in the room. Acrylic is taller than I am but just about Ivory's height if not shorter. A final wail from the horrifying monster and the amps were cut short. I turned to the fight and the monster's ears were bleeding horribly, Lala's guitar was smashed, no, crumbled to pieces, and she drew a microphone out to substitute. She cleared her throat and held the microphone to her lips. With a giant inhale of air she let out the highest note imaginable into the electronic device as hard and loud as possible. The monster wailing and flailing about, she took the opportunity and knocked it in the head with the microphone. panting with her face red from exhaustion, she character changed again with Tina and did what she always did with her staff to purify the-

"AMU, LOOK OUT!" Ikuto lunged and pulled me out of the way of an attack.

"YOU'RE STUPID BRAT OF A GOD SISTER KILLED MY YOUNGER BROTHER!" Acrylic screamed. And that's when Luna's ignition was set and racing toward this building. Ikuto transformed and slashed at Acrylic but Ivory got in the way. His character transformation was also cat like. Acrylic lunged for me again but this time I whacked her with a giant paintbrush. When Lala rammed through the wall on Luna, she went straight for Acrylic. Luna was shut off and Lala kicked Acrylic in the face with such a force that sent Acrylic into the wall. Ivory was still in a head on match with Ikuto. Each of them slashing and clawing at the other. Ivory noticed Acrylic was unconscious so he took a cheap shot at Ikuto and disappeared with her. But one thing ate away at me, how could she have known Lala is my God sister?

_~ At Home~_

Mama looked at us in disbelief when Lala came into the drive with a motorcycle. When we came inside she asked where it came from. Lala explained that it was already hers. It was just taken out of the auto shop and dropped off by Cora and Ria. Mama sighed, "Does your mom know about the motorcycle?"

"Yes, she does. She even helped me pick it out when I bought it." Mama, obviously debating, said that Lala could ride it as long as her mother approved of it. We went upstairs and got ready for another night.

_~3:00 Am Lala's POV~ _

Again I jerked up awake on the cot for the third time tonight. But this time it wasn't the ending of a nightmare, it was the tapping on the balcony glass that frightened me awake. It was Ikuto.

"What's wrong," I say sleepily as I walked outside in slippers, shorts, and pulling a sweatshirt over my t-shirt.

"Ivory has my sister." My eyes widened and all sleepiness faded. Mina was already awake so I took her and left the house with the others sleeping. I left Luna in the driveway, surprisingly, and followed Ikuto.

"Do you have any idea which way they went?" I asked as we hopped from rooftop to rooftop.

"Even better, it's actually a ransom note, here read it." He passed me the note.

_Ikuto,_

_When you get this note your sister will be gone. If you want her back bring Lala to the warehouse before 4:00am if not your dear sister will become a GMMB. If you don't know what that means by now ask Lala. I'll be waiting._

_ -Ivory_

"They're sick bastards." I squeezed the note in my hand. "They claim I killed their younger brother when in fact he was already dead." I came to a halt and faced Ikuto. "A GMMB is a Genetically Modified Mythological Being. In order to a make one, you need the dead corpses of shugo charas, other mythological beings, and a dead human body. They gave their younger brother to them, which was the monster I defeated today. I saw his spirit when I purified that being and it thanked me before it disappeared."

"Oh my god…"He turned and picked up his speed.

We reached the warehouse right before the clock hit four. Utau was tied up in a corner, sleeping. Ivory appeared from the shadows with red cat ears and cat tail. Ikuto glared at him as did I. "Finally, I was just starting to think I'd never see you again my fair."

"Stay away from me," I hissed. Ikuto growled at him.

"Give me back my sister."

"Take her; I only wanted to see Miss Kitten. By the way darling you have a really bad taste in guys if you're with this blue haired chump." Ivory rolled his eyes.

"Shut it you damn asshole. You're lucky I haven't killed you by now." Ikuto shoved his way passed Ivory.

"What do you want from me?" I kept my guard up. Ivory chuckled a bit.

"I only want to offer you a deal."

"Remember Lala, never sign deal with the devil," Ikuto says as he scooped up Utau and walked back to the doorway to wait for me.

"What type of deal?" I cross my arms.

"A deal where everyone wins," he smiled. When I didn't say anything he kept on with his grand idea. "There are actually a couple of options here. Option one, you can become a member of our team and help us achieve our goal." When I scoffed he crossed that option off his imaginary list. "Option two, you could have another chance to back down and let us proceed on with our research."

"Like I said the first time, it's not happening."

"Right," he said as he made his way closer to me. "This leaves us option three. You know what they say, save the best for last?"

"Go on," I said and motioned with my hand. He was dangerously close to me now. "Hey what are you-"

"Option three is to become mine, Miss Kitten." He raised my chin with his finger and grabbed my wrist when I tried to slap him. "Tsk, tsk, little one. Keep your eyes on mine."

"Let go of me or else," I threatened. But he only squeezed my face with his index finger and thumb.

"Or else what?" he taunted. His amethyst eyes were so deep and mesmerizing.

"I'll kill you." He faked shock and laughed at me. I wriggled my wrist from his grip and punched him square in his chest.

"Whoa now no need for violence," He frantically inspected his body for any sign of bruising and found nothing.

"Why are you so afraid to be hit, by a girl no less?" Ikuto stood in the doorway with Utau in his arms. He didn't do anything because he knew I could handle this situation well.

"It's because Acrylic doesn't know he's here," muffled the half conscious Utau.

"Oh so your sister has the salties for me?" I half joked. It was painstakingly obvious she didn't like me. I knew she'd want me dead at any cost. "If you show up with bruises you'd have to explain you were out looking for me. She probably wants me dead and she knew you'd try to go behind her back and 'save' me from her wrath."

"She was right you are a smart kitten."

"Stop calling me that. Ikuto let's go we're done here." I tried to pass by him and he stood in my way.

"So that's a final no on option three?" I glared at him. "I'll take that as a yes. But don't worry darling because you'll eventually want that option again. It'll always be open for you to take." He stepped aside and let me pass. "Oh, one more thing," he says as he grabs my wrist. "Sweet dreams Miss Kitten." He kissed me on the cheek and disappeared.

"Ewwwwww GROOOOSSSS!" I wiped my cheek hard. "How dare he have the nerve to do that!"

"Awww did little Lala not wanna be kissed by that creepy red cat?" Ikuto joked. "Awww she gonna cry now, awww look there it goes-"

"SHUT UP!" Utau laughed at Ikuto when he flinched. We started back home.

"Did he do anything to you?" Ikuto asked Utau. "If he did I swear to god Kukai's name will be second on my hit list. I'll murder that bastard until he's dead."

"No he just tied me up. Call me crazy but he really is a sort of polite guy."

"Utau right now you're hyped up on some crazy adrenaline rush from being kidnapped. You, my friend, need some serious sleep," I say to her. She smiled.

"Maybe you're right," she replied. "You know Lala, it could be worse, he could've been ugly. Admit it, Ivory is kinda hot." I rolled my eyes at her remark.

"You guys know what this means right?"

"What?" they said in unison.

"Easter Island," I say hopping on to the balcony. "Oh by the way I have something for you guys." I threw them the bags of treats Grandma Suki made them. "Goodnight," I say as I waved them off.

"Night," they replied. I climbed on to the cot and fell back asleep.

Ivory's POV-

I waited for Ikuto and Utau to leave. Hiding in the space I normally do whenever unwanted visitors arrive.

"Heyo when can we leave, Ivory?" I looked down at Kari. Kari is a red cat chara with red spiky hair, yellow eyes, a spike collar, baggy black jeans, and an open red plaid button up shirt over a black wife beater. "We've been stalking this chick for over two months now. I think you're just obsessing over her at this point."

"Now Kari, patience is a virtue. We have to be thorough with our process."

"Sure, whatever you say chief." I slowly made my way out, slipped onto the edge of the balcony, and watched Lala sleep.

_~Intermission from story~_

**Bunbun Bonbon- So what do you think of Ivory so far?**

**Lala- I think he's a creep who needs some serious help.**

**SMO- I think he would be gorgeous in real life.**

**Lala- He WATCHED me for two months! He could've watched me in the shower! That doesn't make a man gorgeous.**

**Ikuto- Yeah seriously SMO nobody, and I mean nobody, would ever want to see that (points at Lala) in the shower. If he did then there's something seriously wrong with him.**

**Lala- who the HELL invited you?**

**Ikuto- There were three people who did actually. Me, Myself, and I. oh and let's not forget the author.**

**Lala- That's four you dumbass.**

**SMO- Technically it's two.**

**Bunbun Bonbon- That's right! Shall we move on SMO?**

**SMO- I think we shall.**

_~Back to the story~_

Ikuto's POV-

I woke up at nine thirty. Oh well, by ten thirty I should be there. It's nothing I don't already know anyway. I eat breakfast and leave. As we're walking, Yoru decided to take a trip down memory lane and sing the Fishy song. A song I made up when I was like four.

"_Fishy, Fishy, Fishy_

_They came straight from the sea_

_Fishy, Fishy, Fishy_

_One for you and one for me_

_Squishy, Squishy, Squishy_

_Mr. Fishy, Fishy, Fishy NYA~"_

"Yoru cut it out its embarrassing." I turn my head away from him.

"That's not what you said when you were five nya~!" He crossed his arms. "Hey, Ikuto, did you hear that nya~?" We stopped and there was a rustle in the bushes.

"Who's there?" We waited and no answer came about. I repeated myself and there was still no answer. I shrugged it off. "It was probably a rabbit or something." We start to walk again and a little ways down the rustling began again. "Come out," I commanded. The rustling stopped once more. "I don't have time for this, come out of there now before I have to force you out." Something passed behind my neck but I paid no mind to it thinking that it was a fly. Yoru nya'd in surprise, and I turned to see what it was.

It was a red cat chara. It started to fight with Yoru so I picked it up by its collar. "Who do you belong to?"

"Heyo, I'm Kari." He was gonna be a wise ass I could tell already. "That was a cute song," he snickered.

"Not what I asked."

"I know, and I don't think it's any of your business, how do you like them apples?" I made a fist.

"Now Kari, what have I told you about playing with street ruffians?" Ivory appeared in my path, "you know better than to go off like that." He went on and on wagging his finger at his chara as if he really had a problem with it bothering us. Yeah, right. I tried to shove my way around him but again he stuffed his pale white body in my way.

"Why don't you go somewhere and do something valuable with your time," I sneered at him. He only mocked my insult with a laugh. I tried stepping to the side again but he followed my move. "Say hi to Hades for me." This time I shoved him aside and I walked. He strolled right up beside me.

"So are you and Miss Kitten exclusive?" I want him to be hit by a car. Come on God any second now, it's never too early to take him. "I bet that if you aren't you wish you were. I mean that's the closest you'll ever get to Amu, right?" That comment made me stop dead in my tracks.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? You don't know anything so I suggest you shut up," I said with such hostility that he flinched for a split moment there. He laughed again.

"Ah, so you admit you aren't over her yet, hmm. This predicament is quite interesting, don't you think so Kari?" The chara nodded his head once in agreement. "It's a shame though, Miss Kitten surely is a cute one, and I would hate to see her end up with a ruffian such as this one but ah well. The fates choose what they will and hopefully, her lucky stars will save her." And just like that he disappeared.

That ignorant buffoon, where does he get off thinking he's so much better? Besides, I don't feel that way about Lala. I probably won't ever. But how could he have known about the whole ordeal with Amu unless he was… Fuck. My. Life.

Lala's POV-

Out on the roof again with Heidi, this time Mina joined us and we were just chattering away. It was lunch and class really was a drag today. The roof door opened and Ikuto huffed about. "Hey," I casually stated. He still huffed and paced about. "What's the matter cat got you tongue?"

"Ha-ha, very funny," he sarcastically remarked. That's when I sat up.

"What's with the attitude?" He rubbed the sides of his forehead.

"You want to know what's wrong. Okay, you know that so you remember that creepy guy from last night? Uh, yeah, he's stalking us." Things clicked together at that moment, how else could he have known that I was called the Cat of the West? "That explains where all my candy went." He mumbled unintelligible words under his breath. Knowing him, he was probably swearing and cursing Ivory to hell. When it was really his sister and most of us who stole his candy but he didn't need to know that.

"Well, first thing's first we have to tell Amu and the others what's going on, aside from that we need to make travel plans." I told him that we should probably tell the chairman about this stuff and get him to organize a "Guardian Field Trip" so that Amu's parents would let us go. But there was a slight problem with that, me, Ikuto, and Utau weren't guardians. Well school wise I wasn't. I raised a brow and turned to Ikuto.

"Hey, is Tsukasa always….I don't know, creepy?" I asked. Ikuto laughed as I explained what happened. Ikuto assured me that he did the card thing with every student.

~_at the chairman's office before lunch was over_~

I opened the door to find Grandma Suki talking with Tsukasa. "Well speak of the devil, we were just talking about you two," Grandma Suki says as she stood up to hug each of us. "I see Yoru and Heidi bicker a lot don't they?" Yoru turned and Heidi smacked him in the head. Those two were always at it. Mina sat on Grandma Suki's shoulder, "Been a little while hasn't it?"

"If you call a half a day a while, then maybe," Mina purred. Grandma Suki is Mina's favorite adult figure. Actually, Grandma Suki is the only adult figure Mina respects. Mina would respect her more if it weren't for one flaw grandma has. They briefly chatted and Tsukasa greeted us to two other seats at his desk. I noticed that grandma's mind was on another planet.

"Why'd you come here grandma?" I ask curiously. She snapped out of it and turned my way.

"Oh just having some lunch with Tsukasa, it's been a while. I also came to change some of your contact information." I studied her expression. She knew she was doing something I wasn't going to like.

"Why would you need to do that?" A very timid smile grazed her cherry red lips.

"Well, you see La, the thing is I spoke to your mother and I feel it's best that you stay with me instead of Midori." I looked at her face. She was ready to play her deck of cards. This bull shit she has with everything in my life. Although it might make sense, she knows I'm better off either way. But according to her set of rules, it's her way or the highway. Combine that with her obsession of making my life perfect you've got a semi insane woman. That was grandma's flaw.

"So you just came barging in, not even asking if I wanted to stay with you or not? You just assumed that I wouldn't mind you take me?" She got ready to speak again but I didn't let her. "Stop it, just stop it!"

"I just felt that-"

"That's right, YOU felt. What about me? I actually like staying with Amu and her family!"

"You and I both KNOW it makes more sense for you to stay with me!" She insisted on arguing back. The sad part is to a certain extent she was right. If I had to run out late at night to fight she would understand why. On the other hand, I nailed sneaking out a long time ago. My father still doesn't know what I am. It's better that way though.

"How can you sit there and tell yourself that you know what's best for me? You and I both KNOW staying with you is only a temporary convenience!"

"You are so ungrateful and disrespectful!" Tsukasa and Ikuto looked at her in surprise. "Tch, typical White-hound blood in her," she muttered through closed teeth.

"DON'T YOU DARE SOIL MY FATHER'S NAME!" She eyed me knowing that I would back down so I wouldn't lose my temper. I sighed, "Fine, I'll go."

"I'll come by Midori's late this afternoon. You have until then to pack your bags and tell them what's going on."

"Yes ma'am." Oh she was going to get on my last nerve all right. I went back to class with Ikuto. He and I were just talking. We didn't necessarily talk about anything. We smiled at a stupid nonsense joke here and there, but we both felt the heaviness. I didn't want to move and he didn't know what to say so we avoided the main issue. As we went into our classrooms he halted turned and grinned at me. I winked and slid the door closed behind me, he did the same. The girls in both of our classes glared at me in that moment.

As I walked passed Amu's desk I slipped a violet piece of paper with silver writing under her palm explaining what happened in the chairman's room. She looked back to me a brief second obviously affected by my grandmother's decision. I just smiled and urged her to pay attention. As we walked out of class I told her the details. People were once again staring. Ikuto approached us and that sent a wild fire of rumors and speculations.

People suspected Amu of cheating on Tadase with Ikuto. Others accused Amu of getting in the way of a yaoi fantasy. There were more crazy love triangle stories buzzing at my ears but they were all stupid. I tried tuning into one though. It sounded as if someone were plotting something but I can't make out some of the-

"Are you listening Lala?" Ikuto snapped me into this conversation. I shook my head.

"I'm sorry, um, yeah," I babbled. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"As I said before," narrowing his eyes at me, "we didn't get to tell the chairman that important _thing _we need to tell the others now." It kicked me in the head. I sighed and told Amu everything. She looked violated, scared,angry, and excited all at once. Amu guided me through the school yard and into the garden.

It was beautiful, assortments of flowers in every size shape and color surrounded the closed area. Bright violets, blues, yellows, and reds bordered every brick and fountain in sight. A table was positioned on the farther side of the green house where Tadase, Rima, and pretty much everyone else sat. Yaya and Kairi were there as well, they formed a small representation for the middle school. They will enter high school next year. Even Utau attended, it was probably more for Kukai than anything though. I beamed a smile and before I knew it the beans were spilled. They knew about everything from the inscriptions down to last night's events. As soon as I said the words "Easter Island" everyone froze.

"Things have gotten that bad?" Rima asked. I nodded my head yes. Tadase pondered in thought.

"Arrangements have to be made now. If we wait any longer than these couple of days, we'll be screwed." I say. They looked at me puzzled. I sighed. "I don't have a clue as to how or why but I know in the pit of my gut that this corporation is the cause of what's going on with the gate. That also means their causing the nightmares we have every night."

"What excuse do we have to tell our parents?" Kukai asked. An idea formulated in my head. Ikuto and I were supposed to tell the chairman about everything so he'd probably suggest that he could make this mission look like a field trip. But there's one problem, Ikuto, Utau and I aren't guardians. That's where staying with Grandma Suki helps me, I don't have to sugar coat anything. As for Ikuto and Utau, I think we can pull it off just by saying that they have a gig. We'd have to work out the details later.

_~at Amu's house later in the afternoon~_

I packed the last bit of my belongings, stuffed them in my backpack, and hopped on Luna. With a final wave at Amu and her family I followed my grandmother's car out of the drive. Cora and Ria came to help and they were behind me. I can't shake the anger off me. The only thing buzzing in my head was a replay of this afternoon. I almost ran six red lights, three stop signs, and not to mention an elderly woman in a walker. Key word; almost. Had it not been for Tina I think I'd have a hundred tickets.

I went up to the room grandma always keeps aside for me. Its light purple walls are decorated in black lace design. The bed sheets match the walls, the dressers and vanity are black, and the rug is black as well. The rug feels like a giant cloud, so comfortable and warm. The main light is a small crystal chandelier that hardly hangs past an inch. The bed is a queen size with a lace canopy and the scent of cinnamon emanated from a crystal bowl of beads in the corner. The room itself is huge and there's a lot of space in the middle of it. I told my grandmother not to put cable or TV in my room; honestly I'll be fine with just the internet and probably not even. Yeah we have Wi-Fi, but rarely am I ever online if I'm not talking to Amu through instant messaging.

The balcony of this house stretched to three rooms in this order; mine, the guest room, and Grandma Suki's. Cora and Ria stay in the guest room. That night I put the charas in their little house that grandma personally had customized for them by an old friend and sat in bed. A tap on the balcony glass tore me away from a good book. I expected it to be either Cora or Ria, but when I drew back the black curtains to my surprise it was Ikuto.

**Bunbun Bonbon- okay so ill end it here because its taking way too god damn long to reach a certain drama I want to happen!**

**Lala- what's that?**

**SMO- yeah what is it?**

**Bunbun Bonbon- nunya**

**Lala- nunya?**

**Bunbun Bonbon- yeah nunya business.**

**SMO- oh darn it!**

**Bunbun Bonbon- well that's it for now; stay kickin'!**


End file.
